Tomandolo Legalmente
by angelesoscuros13
Summary: 2 libro serie TABOO. Serena Tsukino ha tenido un día del infierno, lo que incluye atrapar a su novio y a su mejor amiga teniendo un affaire. Además de eso, es detenida por un policía… quien resulta ser su novio de la secundaria, el que dejó cuando se graduaron. Contiene LEMON y BDSM.
1. Chapter 1

**Tomándolo Legalmente**

**Hola lo prometido es deuda aquí la historia que nos pidieron en sus Rew esperamos que lo disfruten mucho, y chicas que este tipo de tema no les gusta no leer por favor, primero busquen que significa BDSM antes de leer si. Saludos se les quiere dejen Review si.**

**PD: Queremos aclarar que solo subiremos un capitulo por día ya qué la historia no es muy larga. Saludos y feliz día de los reyes magos.**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no me pertenece si no a la autora Cheyenne McCray y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Taking on the law****o en español que es Controlada por la Ley de la serie ****TABOO**** y los personaje de Sailor moon tampoco son míos si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi yo solo voy adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y espero que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es, Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**ARGUMENTO****:**

Serena Tsukino ha tenido un día del infierno, lo que incluye atrapar a su novio y a su mejor amiga teniendo un affaire. Además de eso, es detenida por un policía… quien resulta ser su novio de la secundaria, el que dejó cuando se graduaron.

Pero las cosas se ponen calientes demasiado rápido. A un lado de la carretera. En contra de su coche. Con las luces azules y rojas destellando.

Lo que está sucediendo es un tema tabú, una línea que Darien Chiba nunca soñó que cruzaría. Sin embargo, no puede creer en su suerte. La chica típicamente americana de la que se había enamorado años atrás, estaba ahora a su merced en más de un sentido. Él tiene una celda muy especial y algunas esposas sólo para ella, por no mencionar algunas otras sorpresas traviesas. Un pequeño tiempo detrás de las rejas podría ser todo lo que Serena necesita para convencerse de ponerse bajo su protectora custodia para siempre.

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Serena tsukino aceleró el motor de su pequeño deportivo convertible plateado mientras volaba por uno de los más oscuros caminos secundarios de Tucson. El ruido del potente motor cortaba a través de la noche y el viento soplaba su cabello alrededor de su cara. No le importaba que el clip se hubiera caído o que los extremos de los mechones picaran sus ojos y sus mejillas.

¡Maldito sea él! Ese hijo de puta total.

La parte de atrás de los ojos de Serena dolían y apretó los dientes. No iba a llorar más por un hijo de puta como Seiya Kou.

Tragó una bocanada de aire fresco de la noche y las luces de Tucson le guiñaban como una alfombra reluciente. El camino en que estaba no era exactamente desolado, sólo era un poco alejado de la ciudad y algunas de las casas más agradables fueron construidas dispersas, de tal manera que había una milla entre cada casa, si no más.

Cuando atrapó a Seiya en la cama con su ex mejor amiga Molly, Serena había estado observando por un momento, incapaz de creer lo que veía. Había llegado a casa de Seiya con comida china, entró en su apartamento con la llave que le había dado y escuchó ruidos provenientes de la habitación.

Ruidos que sonaban sospechosamente como la cabecera de la cama golpeando contra la pared, y sonidos de gemidos y lamentos.

Todo se había sentido irreal. Dejó su bolso en el sofá, junto con la comida. Sus oídos zumbaban y su piel se sentía estrecha a medida que avanzaba por el corto pasillo hasta la puerta de su dormitorio.

Seiya estaba entre los muslos de Molly, follándola lentamente. Ambos estaban desnudos y su mejor amiga se estiraba entre sus cuerpos y masajeaba sus bolas.

—Eso es, bebé—se quejó Seiya. —No eres un pescado frío en la cama.

Molly hizo una risita y luego la besó mientras ella retiraba la mano y envolvía sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas.

¿Pescado frío?

¡Pescado frío!

Serena había agarrado la cosa más cercana a ella, uno de sus zapatos para correr en el umbral, el inicio de un rastro de ropa que llevaba a la cama.

La recogió del suelo, y con toda la furia acumulada en ella, la había arrojado directo a la cabeza del imbécil.

Hizo una mueca con cierta satisfacción mientras guiaba el coche deportivo por la carretera desierta, superando el límite de velocidad por unos buenos cincuenta kilómetros por hora.

Había dado a Seiya un buen golpe, lo suficiente para hacerlo casi caer de Molly y dejar una huella inmediata en la mejilla de la suela del zapato para correr.

—¿Qué carajo? —Seiya se había visto momentáneamente desorientado, hasta que miró a Serena y la vio de pie con las manos apretadas en puños. Extendió su mano hacia el lado de la cabeza. —¡Perra!

—¡Serena! —Gritó Molly, tratando de trepar por debajo de Seiya, pero él la inmovilizó. —Puedo explicarlo! ¡En serio!

—Váyanse al infierno los dos—. Serena estaba tan enojada que todo su cuerpo temblaba. —Y espero que disfruten de su mutua compañía mientras se pudren allí.

Ella había girado, cogió el bolso del sofá, junto con la bolsa de comida china para llevar, y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

Ahora, el olor de la comida sentada a su lado en el asiento del acompañante estaba haciendo revolver su estómago.

Fuego y furia la arrasaron. Quitó la mano derecha del volante, cogió la bolsa de papel de comida para llevar y arrojó la bolsa de comida china del convertible, sin importarle una mierda lo que ensuciaba. Todo el mundo podía irse al infierno.

Luces rojas y azules brillaban detrás de ella.

—¡Mierda! —Resistió golpeando su cabeza contra el volante mientras desaceleraba el coche. Genial. Justo lo que necesitaba.

Joder. Joder. ¡Joder!

Serena apretó los dientes movió el coche hacia la banquina, aparcó el convertible y apagó el motor. Dejó las luces encendidas y las dos manos en el volante, claramente visibles, como le habían dicho una vez que tenía que hacer cuando era detenida por un oficial de policía.

Su corazón latía con fuerza y solo su rabia a Seiya y Molly le impedía llorar.

¡Qué gran día de mierda!

Desde el principio. Un compañero de trabajo había estado sobre ella de nuevo y había presentado una denuncia por acoso sexual con recursos humanos, su hermano y la cuñada, que odiaba dejaron un mensaje que venían de Spokane a quedarse con ella durante una semana, su madre llamó porque necesitaba dinero de nuevo, y Serena había tenido un neumático desinflado en la mañana y había llegado tarde a trabajar. Había ganado algunos puntos extra.

No.

Su jefe era un total hijo de puta

Así que, para colmo, su mejor amiga -ex mejor amiga- y su novio estaban engañándola, y ahora había sido capturada por exceso de velocidad. Y, probablemente, por tirar basura, también.

¿Podría empeorar las cosas?

No te burles de Dios, Serena.

Sus hombros cayeron y esperó a que el policía se detuviera e hiciera su día aún mejor. Tierra y rocas crujían bajo los neumáticos del patrullero, y el brillo de las luces intermitentes la hizo parpadear. Los brillantes destellos de las luces rojas y azules casi la cegaron por su espejo retrovisor, el motor del patrullero tenía un poderoso repiqueteo mientras veía al policía acercándose del lado del conductor del coche. Ella podía ver su uniforme, pero no su rostro.

El rostro de la fatalidad.

Ella movió su mirada desde el espejo retrovisor y miró directo a la oscuridad. Las luces dispersas de las casas en la carretera desierta estaban borrosas y sus ojos quemaban.

No voy a llorar.¡ No voy a llorar!

—Licencia y registro, señora—dijo una voz profunda y sexy que sonaba... familiar. Demasiado familiar.

Ella inclinó la cabeza y su mandíbula se abrió.

¿Darien Chiba?

Bajó el portapapeles y en los destellos de luz vio los planos de su duro rostro y su expresión de sorpresa.

—¿Serena? —dijo su nombre de esa manera que nunca había dejado de hacer que su ropa interior se humedeciera y sus pezones se pusieran duros.

—Hola, Darien—logró decir con voz débil.

Sí, se había burlado de Dios y su día sólo empeoró.

El policía que acababa de detenerla era el mismo hombre al que había abandonado al final de su último año de escuela secundaria.

La polla de Darien Chiba se endureció a la vista de la Belleza Americana que había sido su primera experiencia sexual, ambos habían sido vírgenes en la escuela secundaria, pero no mucho después de que habían empezado a salir en su tercer año, las cosas habían avanzado bastante rápido.

Había caído enamorado de la rubia de ojos azules. Muy duro. Después de dos años de noviazgo, había arrancado su corazón, partido en dos y pisoteado las partes cuando le dijo que las cosas no iban más entre ellos porque se iba al Este a la universidad y que sería muy difícil mantener una relación.

Toda la planificación que habían hecho, ambos irían a la Universidad de Arizona y entonces él entraría en la academia de policía. Obtendrían puestos de trabajo sólidos, se casarían y tendrían tres hijos. Los dos se habían reído y, ahora que lo pensaba, amado. Pero ella había roto con todo eso cuando dejó Tucson.

En este momento ella estaba mirándolo con esos grandes ojos azules que incluso ahora le hacían querer besarla. El cabello de Serena se había enredado alrededor de su cara y el jersey que llevaba se había desviado de sus hombros, dejando al descubierto la parte superior de sus brazos donde su blusa sin mangas terminaba, suficiente carne para intrigar a un hombre. Sus pechos eran más generosos de lo que recordaba.

Con el portapapeles en la mano, él preparó sus palmas en la puerta de su convertible y la miró de pies a cabeza. Recordó succionar esos pezones que ahora estaban en punta debajo de su blusa. Había sido el cielo puro deslizarse entre esos muslos magníficos que eran visibles debajo de una falda corta que se había subido tan alto, que apenas cubría su pubis y un coño que amaba follar.

—Serena Tsukino. —Dijo su nombre con fuerza y ella hizo una mueca de dolor. —¿De nuevo en la ciudad y dando un pequeño viaje de placer?

La garganta de Serena trabajó mientras tragaba.

—Es bueno verte, Darien.

—Uh-uh, —Darien ajustó su agarre sobre la puerta de su coche y apretó la mandíbula. —Cincuenta kilómetros por hora sobre el límite de velocidad, por no hablar de tirar una bolsa por la ventana directo a mi patrullero. Apuesto a que es muy bueno verme.

—¿Lo siento? —Mordió su labio inferior mientras fijaba su mirada en ella. —He tenido el día más jodido de mi vida, ¿de acuerdo? Y ahora un par de multas sólo lo completan perfectamente.

Darien se apartó del coche.

—Fuera del vehículo.

—¿Qué? —Los ojos de Serena se agrandaron. —¿Me vas a arrestar?

—¿Quiere ser acusada de desobedecer la orden directa de un oficial de policía, señorita Tsukino?

Cerró los ojos brevemente y luego los abrió. Sus hermosos senos subieron y bajaron cuando ella dio un profundo suspiro.

—Por supuesto que no, Oficial Chiba.

Serena no podría haber tenido la intención de encenderlo con la forma en que dijo su nombre, pero su pene fue del dolor a duro como una roca. Él sólo podía imaginarse llevándola a casa, esposada y flagelándola en su habitación especial de bondage. ¿Qué pensaría ella si él la encerrara y la follara a través de los barrotes? ¿O deslizara su bastón de mando en su coño? La castigaría por haberlo dejado, asegurándose de que ella disfrutara cada minuto de ello.

Mierda. Esta línea de pensamiento lo estaba matando.

Verla abrió una compuerta de emociones que él había enterrado, quince años atrás. Él había matado el amor, la lujuria, evidentemente, todavía estaba ahí.

Retrocedió y Serena abrió la puerta y salió.

Ante las luces rojas y azules, se fijó en su diminuta falda rojo oscuro que tenía que estar jalando hacia abajo, y el suéter rojo sobre una camiseta roja sin mangas. Sus piernas estaban desnudas de cualquier media, tal y como le gustaban sus mujeres.

Puso su portapapeles en el capó.

—Extiende tus manos en el capó del coche, amplía tu postura.

—¡Estás bromeando!

—Ahora.

Gruñendo en voz baja, lo que sonó como "hijo de puta", le obedeció.

Cuando ella se inclinó un poco, su postura ampliada, se fue detrás de ella y se quedó parado, dejándola anticipar lo que iba a hacer con ella.

—¿Estás aquí de visita Serena? —Dijo mientras su mirada viajaba por toda la longitud de su espalda, deteniéndose a descansar en su lindo culo.

—Vivo aquí ahora. —Dio un audible suspiro. —Sólo volví de Boston para estar cerca de mi mamá, ¿de acuerdo?

Sus manos se morían de ganas de tocarla. Dios, cómo la había extrañado. No se dio cuenta de cuanto hasta este preciso momento.

—¿Estás aquí para quedarte? —Él mantuvo la voz baja y con autoridad.

—¿Esto es parte de ser arrestada? ¿Preguntas a la gente que detienes hasta que ruegan ser encarcelados? —

Bien podrían haber saltado chispas anta las luces de su coche patrulla, sólo por el tono de su voz. Todavía tenía agallas, él podría decir eso de ella. Se permitió una sonrisa porque no podía ver su rostro, de espaldas todavía a él.

Darien se acercó a ella para captar la suave fragancia de su perfume. Después de tantos años todavía olía igual. Dulce e irresistible.

Apenas resistió tocarla. Habían hecho un montón de juegos de rol, cuando eran novios, y uno de ellos fue "cachéame", donde él era el policía y ella era el conductor que había detenido. Incluso una prostituta que había tomado en custodia. Habían tenido una gran imaginación en aquel entonces.

Ella debía haber estado pensando en la misma línea, ya que cambió su postura un poco y su voz salió un poco ronca.

—Entonces, va a registrarme, Oficial Chiba, ¿o a mirar mi culo? —

Un gruñido bajo retumbó en la garganta de Darien y casi lo dejo salir, la agarró por las caderas y presionó la erección en su culo.

—¿Quieres ser cacheada, ángel? —Le preguntó, usando el apodo que le había regalado cuando empezaron a salir.

La oyó tomar una aguda respiración.

—Ha sido un largo tiempo—susurró.

—Demasiado tiempo—dijo antes de que pudiera detenerse.

Volvió la cabeza y lo miró por encima del hombro. En las luces, vio que sus labios estaban húmedos, debía haber pasado su pequeña y preciosa lengua rosa sobre ellos. Su mirada se encontró con la de él y la sostuvo.

—Cachéame—dijo en un ronroneo bajo y sensual que decía "fóllame" y le dieron ganas de agarrarla y golpear su polla en su coño ahora.

Serena miró hacia otro lado, arqueó la espalda, inclinó su rostro hacia el cielo.

Su corazón tronó. Su Belleza Americana se parecía más a una diosa en estos momentos. Su pelo azotado por el viento formaba un halo dorado alrededor de su cabeza con las luces del coche reflejando en el brillo de su pelo. Sus pechos estaban en altos y firmes, y su parte inferior redondeada sólo rogaba por sus manos o su polla.

—¿Tratando de escapar de una infracción? —Descansó las manos a cada lado de ella en el capó caliente del coche, logrando mantener su cuerpo alejado de tocar el de ella…a duras penas.

—Por supuesto que no. —Le temblaba la voz. —Estoy cooperando con la ley. —

Darien no pudo resistirse a acariciar su cabello. Olía tan condenadamente bien.

Serena dio un pequeño gemido y se movió hacia atrás para que su culo estuviera en contacto con su ingle.

Mierda. No debía tener el pensamiento que estaba teniendo. No debería estar haciendo lo que estaba haciendo. Él era un policía, por amor de Dios, y nunca había cruzado una línea como lo haría si le hiciera a Serena lo que su cuerpo pedía a gritos hacer. Para hacer frente a los últimos quince años.

Se apartó para no inclinarse más sobre ella, y que no estuviera presionando su culo contra su polla. Su aliento salió duro y desigual.

—Cachéame—dijo en esa voz baja, seductora que lo había puesto de rodillas tantos años atrás.

**Continuara…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tomándolo Legalmente**

**Hola chicas(os) esperamos que disfruten mucho estos 2 capis, como nos los pedistes Vichita DS aquí tienes tus 2 capis :) jejejej saludos y dejen Review. Ya subimos la adaptación El Descubrimiento de Luna los protagonistas son Luna y Artemis. **

**ACLARACIONES**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no me pertenece si no a la autora Cheyenne McCray y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Taking on the law****o en español que es Controlada por la Ley de la serie ****TABOO**** y los personaje de Sailor moon tampoco son míos si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi yo solo voy adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y espero que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es, Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Darien sintió que sus manos no eran suyas cuando se acercó y empezó a cachear a Serena, poco a poco. Ella abrió la boca cuando le dio una palmada hacia abajo, comenzando en sus brazos a los lados de sus pechos. Deslizó sus dedos por las curvas sin ir demasiado lejos, pero ella lo cogió con la guardia baja cuando se arqueó en su contacto y le dio un gemido suave.

—Darien, yo…

—Necesito asegurarme de que no estás ocultando un arma en tu sostén—dijo en voz baja y ronca mientras movía sus manos alrededor de sus pechos, sus palmas frotando los pezones duros como piedra antes de ahuecarlos.

Oh, sí. Ella tenía un par de armas letales.

Serena se apoyó en sus manos y empujó su culo más atrás para apretarse contra su ingle y su erección. Un gemido se alzó en su interior, al igual que las veces que se había burlado de ella antes de conducir su polla en su núcleo. Como si recordara esos mismos tiempos, restregó sus caderas contra su erección y Darien pellizcó sus pezones duro.

Dio un grito de asombro, pero sólo movió sus caderas más, frotando su culo a lo largo de su polla. Le pellizcó los pezones duro de nuevo antes de correr sus manos por los lados de su cintura, luego deslizó una mano contra su vientre plano justo por encima de su montículo.

—Oh Dios. —Sus palabras llegaron casi estranguladas. —No sé si podré aguantar mucho más cacheo.

—Eso va a costarte. —Darien se inclinó sobre su espalda, su cinturón de armas presionando en la parte baja de su espalda mientras le murmuraba al oído:—Creo que estamos hablando de ir a la cárcel.

—Que…

Sus palabras fueron cortadas por un gemido mientras le palmeaba el culo y apretaba los firmes globos. Rozó sus dedos a lo largo del borde de la corta falda desde la parte posterior de sus las piernas al frente, justo debajo de su coño. Apostaría que estaba mojada si la acariciaba entre sus muslos, pero tenía la intención de burlarse de ella, castigándola a su manera por dejarlo años atrás, cuando eran adolescentes.

Sin embargo, esta mayor Serena Tsukino era, si cabe, aún más hermosa de lo que había sido antes, por no hablar de que su cuerpo estaba más desarrollado y era sexy.

Darien continuó su exploración, haciendo caso omiso de su coño y en su lugar deslizando sus manos por sus piernas hasta los tacones de tiras que llevaba. La viva imagen de ella sobre su espalda, vestida sólo con esos tacones, casi le hizo venirse en su pantalón del uniforme.

—Sólo hay un lugar donde no he buscado armas—dijo mientras se movía de nuevo hacia arriba por su cuerpo, sus manos lentamente deslizando sobre sus muslos firmes, hasta la falda diminuta.

Serena temblaba bajo sus manos mientras sus dedos se acercaban a su coño.

—¿Vas a resistirte al arresto, Serena Tsukino?

—Depende.

—Ah, ¿sí?

—En cuanto a si tienes o no la intención de hacerme venir, o si te estás burlando de mí.

Contuvo una sonrisa.

—¿Estas sobornando a un oficial de la ley?

—No—jadeó mientras sus dedos se acercaba a sus bragas. —Tal vez. ¡Sí!

—Eso definitivamente te va a costar—murmuró antes de meter los dedos en sus pliegues húmedos.

Ella gritó y trajo una de sus manos desde el capó de su coche para cubrir la suya y presionar más apretado contra su coño. Darien empujó sus caderas contra su culo al mismo tiempo que hacia círculos en su clítoris.

—Darien... oh Dios, te extrañé. —Su cuerpo temblaba debajo de él y cogió el olor de su almizcle. —Te quiero dentro de mí. Quiero que me folles. —Se quedó callado y ella gimió de nuevo. —Por favor—rogó. —Te necesito.

—No tengo un condón—dijo, su polla casi estallando por las costuras de su pantalón de uniforme.

—Estoy tomando la píldora. —Su respiración era pesada. —Y confío en ti.

El hecho de que ella confiaba en él envió una descarga caliente a través de su pecho que se combinó con la lujuria que rabiaba a través de su cuerpo.

Técnicamente podría dejar de trabajar, pero todavía no lo había hecho. Todavía estaba en el trabajo.

—Te necesito—le susurró Serena. —Necesito esto.

Antes de poder detenerse, se desabrochó los pantalones y liberó su erección. Empujó la falda de Serena hacia arriba y sobre el culo de manera que todo lo que podía ver era un tanga y las mejillas de su culo desnudo, y casi se estremeció. Sacó el trozo de tela a un lado con una mano y usó su otra mano para estabilizar su polla en la apertura de su centro.

Serena gimió y se inclinó hacia atrás, tratando de llevarlo dentro de ella.

La agarró por las caderas y condujo su polla en un empuje duro.

Serena gritó. Se detuvo, manteniéndose dentro de ella, sintiendo la estrechez de su coño sobre su polla como un puño. Maldita sea, ella se sentía bien.

—Por favor. —Serena retorció las caderas. —No te detengas.

Darien comenzó a follarla, sintiéndose como si acabara de encontrar un tesoro perdido.

Serena estaba tan perdida en la sensación de Darien en su interior que apenas podía pensar. Luces rojas y azules continuaban titilando, exponiéndolos a cualquiera que pasara. Su cinturón de armas y la pistola excavaban en su carne como su polla se estrellaba contra su núcleo.

Durante todos estos años, nadie había estado a la altura de Darien, y le pareció increíblemente más grande y más grueso de lo que había sido cuando era un adolescente.

Movió las manos desde sus caderas a su blusa y la empujó hacia arriba, sobre su escaso sujetador de encaje rojo. Sacó las copas de su sostén, dejando al descubierto su piel al aire frío de otoño. Sus pezones dolían de un modo placentero mientras los pellizcaba y la follaba al mismo tiempo.

—Definitivamente sobornando a un oficial de la ley—dijo mientras golpeaba más duro contra ella. —Parece que necesitas un pequeño castigo para enseñarte una lección que no olvidarás.

—C-castigo... —Serena sentía como si su mente estuviera flotando. —-En-entiendo, oficial.

—¿Lo haces? —Se detuvo por un momento, su cuerpo al ras con el suyo. —Esto significa el aislamiento conmigo como tu carcelero.

—Por favor no te detengas. —Jadeó, sus palabras eróticas flotando en algún lugar de su mente. —Lo que quieras, oficial. Sólo fóllame.

Hizo girar sus caderas de modo que su gran polla hizo magia dentro de ella y quería gritar.

—Voy a estar tomándote bajo custodia tan pronto como termine el 'cacheo', Sra. Tsukino. ¿Entiendes?

Un estremecimiento se desplomó a través de su vientre.

—Cualquier cosa que necesites de mí, oficial.

Le dio un sonido de satisfacción y comenzó a bombear en ella duro y rápido, golpeando sus caderas contra las suyas, golpeando las bolas en su culo.

El cuerpo de Serena se estremeció con la necesidad de venirse. Subió más y más, su mente todavía estaba flotando como si fuera un globo, apenas atado a la tierra. Todo su cuerpo se sintió ligero, el inminente orgasmo se elevaba más y más.

De la nada su clímax se estrelló contra ella y gritó.

Se vino con tanta fuerza que sus brazos colapsaron y se desplomó contra el capó caliente del coche y se encontró apoyando la cabeza en sus brazos. Se sentía desconectada de la realidad mientras su cuerpo se estremecía y su núcleo se cerraba sobre su polla.

Darien dio un gruñido justo antes de que sintiera su semen brotar a chorros dentro de ella, su polla pulsando mientras su coño daba espasmos. Se metió un par de veces más, dejando que su cuerpo ordeñara el resto de su venida de su polla.

—Ángel. —Apretó la entrepierna contra su culo apretado. —No sabes en que problemas te has metido.

¿Problemas? Infierno, si esto eran problemas sigue con ellos, fue el pensamiento de Serena mientras Darien sacaba su polla de ella y lo escuchó abrocharse los pantalones del uniforme. ¿Quién habría pensado que su día acabaría así?

—Puedes obtener tiempo por buena conducta—dijo con su voz profunda y sexy mientras la tomaba por las muñecas con las manos, —pero tendremos que ver.

Su mejilla presionaba contra el capó del coche mientras ponía sus manos detrás de su espalda demasiado rápido para que ella reaccione y le esposaba.

—¡Darien! —gritó mientras tiraba de las esposas de metal que le ataban las manos a la espalda. —¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

—¿Resistiéndose a la detención, señorita Tsukino? —preguntó mientras la ayudaba a volver a una posición de pie. Él no se molestó en tirar hacia abajo de la blusa o la falda.

—¿Qué?…, no, yo…— Ella se resistió pisando fuerte en su bota. —¿Qué estás haciendo?

Se inclinó de modo que sus labios estaban cerca de su oído y llevó la mano a su alrededor y pellizcó uno de sus pezones. Ella gimió y sintió más humedad mojar sus muslos. —Tiempo de cárcel, ¿recuerdas? —

—Pero…—

Él la volvió hacia su coche patrulla, las luces rojas y azules intermitentes iluminaban a través de sus pechos desnudos. La falda estaba por encima de su culo y sentía el aire frío en sus pechos y demás partes del cuerpo que estaban descubiertas. Si no estuviera tan caliente y cachonda por la follada de Darien, estaría fría. Gracias a Dios esto era Arizona.

Darien realmente le leyó sus derechos Miranda al tiempo que abría la puerta de atrás de su coche patrulla y la empujaba hacia el asiento, con la mano empujando hacia abajo la cabeza. Su culo desnudo, golpeó el vinilo frío de la silla y se estremeció. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Encarcelándola? ¿Después de eso?

El corazón de Serena latía mientras él cerraba la puerta detrás de ella. No sabía lo que estaba sucediendo, pero no podía encarcelarla de esta manera.

A través de la rejilla que separa el asiento de atrás del de adelante, lo vio jugando con su coche, levantando el techo del convertible y apagando las luces. Cuando se agachó y metió la cabeza en el coche, se tomó un momento antes de agarrar algo desde el interior. Parecía que su bolso, luego cerró la puerta. Mientras caminaba de vuelta al patrullero, las luces de su coche brillaron indicando que había usado el control remoto para cerrar las puertas. Puso las llaves en su bolso y lo cerró.

Darien llegó al patrullero, se metió adentro, tiró el bolso en el asiento junto a él y apagó las luces intermitentes. Se sentó allí entumecida del shock, las luces se reflejaban un poco en su convertible y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Su cuerpo todavía sentía su tacto, todavía recordaba la plenitud de tenerlo dentro de ella. Pero ahora estaba esposada, casi desnuda, y sentada en el asiento trasero de su coche de policía.

El entumecimiento se convirtió en un fuego lento de cólera que comenzó a subir dentro de ella.

—¿Qué coño está pasando, Darien? —

—Te voy a llevar en custodia. —

Puso el coche en marcha y dio la vuelta de modo que se dirigían en la dirección opuesta, hacia la ciudad. Habló por la radio del hombro, pero no oyó, ni entendió una palabra de lo que dijo. Todo su cuerpo empezó a temblar.

—¿Es esto lo que haces, Oficial Chiba? ¿Follar a las mujeres que detienes por exceso de velocidad, y luego llevarlas en custodia? —Por las luces de tablero de instrumentos, vio la esquina de su boca curvarse.

—Sólo a ti. Creo que tenemos un pequeño interrogatorio que hacer. —

Serena perdió totalmente el habla. Se sentía tan vulnerable, sin embargo, por alguna estúpida razón, se sentía increíblemente encendida. Era como uno de los adolescentes juegos de rol que ellos solían hacer, pero esta vez ella no sabía qué esperar. ¿Debería reportarlo a él por acoso sexual como tuvo que hacer hoy más temprano con el chico de su oficina?

Esto fue un poco más allá de acoso sexual.

Pero, cómo lo había deseado. Después del día que había tenido, se había sentido tan bien con sus manos callosas sobre ella, su gran polla dentro de ella.

Dios, se estaba volviendo loca.

Llegaron a otra calle en el lado oeste de la ciudad, no muy lejos de donde había estado conduciendo y ella frunció el ceño con confusión. Había muy pocas casas en la calle, separados por grandes lotes. Condujo hasta el camino de entrada de una casa y abrió la puerta del garaje.

Un soplo de alivio se levantó de su pecho. Darien estaba sin ninguna duda llevándola a su casa.

Incluso después de todos estos años, confiaba completamente en él, pese a las esposas. Después de haber apagado el poderoso motor, bajó la puerta del garaje y se bajó del coche patrulla. Abrió la puerta de atrás, la tomó de la parte superior del brazo y la ayudó a salir del coche.

La emoción dio vueltas en su vientre después de que cerró la puerta detrás de ellos y se detuvo a mirarla, sus hermosos ojos azules encontrándose con los suyos. Era la primera vez que había sido capaz de ver sus ojos en toda la noche y contuvo el aliento. Eran el mismo azul mar con largas pestañas oscuras y su cabello corto y oscuro con el tipo de corte que esperarías que tuviera un policía. De lo que ella podía decir con su uniforme, su cuerpo estaba incluso más en forma que lo había estado cuando había jugado fútbol en la secundaria. Era todo un hombre ahora, eso estaba claro.

Su mirada se movió de la suya y lentamente viajó a sus pechos al descubierto. Agachó la cabeza y se pegó a uno de sus pezones con la boca caliente y amamantó. Serena contuvo el aliento luego dejó escapar un suave gemido cuando él movía los labios a su otro pezón. Ella quería sus manos libres de las esposas para correr sus dedos por el pelo corto y oscuro.

Levantó la cabeza y la miró de nuevo. Sus pezones estaban duros, doliendo y un poco fríos por la humedad y la temperatura fresca de garaje.

Sus ojos se encontraron y se miraron fijamente.

—Que me aspen si no te he echado de menos—dijo mientras le tomaba la cara entre las manos. —Quince años, y el simple hecho de verte me hace sentir como si nunca te hubieras ido.

Ella tragó.

—Me siento de la misma manera. No puedo creerlo, pero lo hago. —

—Ni siquiera te he besado, aún—murmuró mientras sostenía su cara entre sus manos. —Bienvenida a casa. —

La boca de Darien se encontró con la suya en un beso suave que fue tan diferente de la salvaje forma en que hicieron el amor al costado de la carretera. Su cuerpo lo conoció, dándole la bienvenida, deseándole.

Sus lenguas se encontraron y ella suspiró en su boca. Su sabor familiar y la forma en que la besó trajeron muchos recuerdos. Los dulces noches que habían compartido, aprendiendo uno del cuerpo del otro, el salvaje, indomable sexo que floreció cuanto más llegaban a conocerse y más habían aprendido sobre el otro.

Cuando Darien levantó la cabeza, su respiración se había elevado y sintió que se sonrojaba de la cabeza a los pies.

—Quítame las esposas. Quiero tocarte. —

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Todavía estás en custodia, y tengo algún interrogatorio que hacer. —

El vientre de Serena dio un salto por la ruda forma en que lo dijo, mientras que al mismo tiempo sus ojos tenían tal sensualidad. Ella se dejó llevar a su casa, a través de un lavadero en el que había un montón de ropa sucia, y a una gran aireada cocina combinaba con una sala familiar.

Era una casa muy bonita, pero definitivamente se parecía a un apartamento de soltero. Un par de zapatillas de correr tirado en una mesa de café que tenía un par de latas de cerveza vacías y un paquete de hojaldre de queso medio lleno. Pasando del sofá de piel en forma de L y mesa central había un televisor de pantalla grande, y ella sólo podía imaginarlo relajándose y viendo deportes. Antes, cuando habían salido, había estado en todos los deportes imaginables y siempre había disfrutado sentada a su lado mientras él se metía en los juegos, y se reía cuando se ponía en pie para gritar a los jugadores en la pantalla. No cabe duda de que no había cambiado ni un poco en ese sentido.

Darien le guió a una mesa de roble cuadrada en la cocina, la sentó en una de las sillas y se sentó frente a ella. La luz que colgaba sobre la mesa era de cristal, provocando reflejos de varios colores en las paredes. Había unos pocos platos sucios esparcidos por el mostrador y un escurreplatos completo, de limpios.

Su camisa estaba arriba y sobre sus pechos, su sujetador debajo de ellos, haciendo que sus pechos se elevaran. Se sentía expuesta, vulnerable y un poco más que encendida.

—Mis brazos están empezando a doler—dijo mientras su mirada se encontraba con la suya. —¿Por favor puedes quitarme las esposas? —

Él negó con la cabeza oscura.

—Todavía no, señorita Tsukino. Tienes que responder algunas cosas. —

Levantó una ceja.

—¿Debo llamar a mi abogado?

La comisura de su boca se torció antes de que su expresión fuera seria otra vez. —¿Por qué me dejaste como lo hiciste cuando nos graduamos? —

Serena se echó hacia atrás por la sorpresa. No esperaba esa pregunta.

—Yo, bien…

—La verdad. —Su expresión era sombría. —¿Habías dejado de quererme? —

Ella cerró los ojos por un momento y pensó en el día en que ella le dijo que se iba. Fue la cosa más dura que jamás había hecho.

—Tenía mucho miedo. — Abrió los ojos mientras las palabras salían de su boca. —Éramos tan jóvenes, y yo… no estaba preparada, Darien.

—Te podrías haber quedado. — Extendió sus grandes manos sobre la mesa. —Te hubiera dado todo el tiempo que necesitaras.—

—Lo sé. —Dijo en un susurro. —Pero eras todo lo que había conocido durante dos años, y yo quería asegurarme de que no me estaba perdiendo lo que la vida tenía para ofrecer. No quería tener hijos, o incluso pensar en ellos. Cada vez que habláramos, yo tendría una sensación extraña en la boca del estómago. —

Una expresión de dolor cruzó el rostro de Darien, para ser reemplazada por la máscara firme otra vez.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste eso en lugar de sólo romper? Acabo de preguntarte, ¿dejaste de amarme? Porque seguro como el infierno que no pude olvidarte. —

—No tuve citas con nadie el primer par de años—, admitió, —porque no pude superar lo tuyo. —

—¿Por qué no regresaste? —

Se mordió el labio inferior al recordar aquellos días en que ella le había extrañado tanto que había dolido.

—Después de la forma en que me fui no pensé que me quisieras. —

—Me tomó un par de años superarte también. —Su mirada clavó la suya y ella no podía apartarla. —Pero finalmente lo hice. Finalmente seguí adelante y te convertiste en una parte de mi pasado.

El pecho de Serena dolía, y quería llorar. Había sido una estúpida por apartar su amor. Se había dado cuenta demasiado tarde, o lo que ella había pensado que había sido demasiado tarde.

—Y ahora entras de nuevo en mi vida y está sucediendo de nuevo. —Negó con la cabeza. —Maldita sea, Serena. Te deseo… deseo tu cuerpo, incluso más de lo que lo hice entonces. —¿Y mi corazón? Sofocó el pensamiento antes de que saliera adelante. Había terminado. Todo lo que quedaba era lujuria. —

Darien apretó sus manos en puños y apretó los dientes aún más duro. Estaba admitiendo cosas ante Serena, que no había admitido para sí mismo en años. Le había dicho que lo que quería era su cuerpo, cuando una parte de él también anhelaba su corazón una vez más.

¡Han pasado quince malditos años, Chiba! ¿Qué coño estás pensando? Ella te dejó.

—Las cosas han cambiado mucho desde entonces. — Su voz era ronca, traicionando algunas de sus emociones, y quería darse una patada en culo.

—Lo sé—dijo en voz baja. —Y no sabes cuánto lo siento.

—¿Mucho? —Se levantó y retiró de la llave de las esposas y las alzó para que pudiera verlas.

Gracias a Dios iba a tener las esposas fuera.

—Realmente lo siento. —

—Bien. —Se embolsó las llaves de nuevo.

—¡Hey! —Frunció el ceño. —Lo prometiste. —

Él negó con la cabeza.

—No. Te dije que te estaba tomando en custodia, y eso es exactamente lo que estoy haciendo.

Serena se dejó caer contra su asiento, una expresión de incredulidad en su rostro. —Hemos hablado. ¿Qué más quieres de mí? —

—Mucho. —La tomó del brazo y la ayudó a ponerse en pie. Ella trató de sacudirse de su brazo, pero él la agarró fuerte mientras la guiaba hasta la habitación que había querido llevarla toda la noche.

Caminaron por el pasillo hacia la gran habitación más lejos, y abrió la puerta.

**Continuara….**

**N/a: Holis mis niñas espero que este capi sea de su grato agrado jejeje saludos y dejen Review si ^_^.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tomándolo Legalmente**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no me pertenece si no a la autora Cheyenne McCray y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Taking on the law****o en español que es Controlada por la Ley de la serie ****TABOO**** y los personaje de Sailor moon tampoco son míos si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi yo solo voy adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y espero que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es, Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**CAPÍTULO 3**

La mandíbula de Serena cayó y sus ojos se abrieron cuando Darien cerró la puerta detrás de ellos. Malditamente increíble. Ella había sido introducida un poco en el bondage y la dominación por uno de sus novios, pero nada como esto.

Había una mesa con floggers y otros dispositivos, un taburete con restricciones, lo que estaba segura era un arnés colgante de esos que parecen una hamaca, cadenas colgando del techo, una especie de máquina con una rampa de metal, y en la parte superior de la rampa agarraderas y apoyos para brazo y vientre, todas de cuero acolchado. Había restricciones de muñecas en las agarraderas y restricciones en la parte inferior de la rampa. Lo que más le llamó la atención, sin embargo, fue la jaula alta de metal contra una pared.

—Um, ¿Darien? —Lo miró a los ojos y se humedeció los labios. —¿Qué estas planeando hacerme? —

Le tomó un lado de la cara con una de sus manos y rozó sus labios sobre los de ella.

—No es lo que me propongo hacerte, es lo que pretendo hacer contigo. —

Su estómago dio una voltereta, una vez más.

—¿Cómo sabes que quiero hacerlo? —

Movió los labios a su oreja y con suavidad la mordisqueó.

—Todos los juegos sexuales que jugamos cuando éramos adolescentes... hemos crecido y también lo han hecho nuestros juguetes. Y deseas probarlos. Quieres que te folle en todas las formas imaginables. Admítelo. —

Darien le soltó el brazo mientras le levantaba la cabeza y la miraba a los ojos. Al mismo tiempo, llevó las manos a sus pezones y apretó, lo que la hizo jadear por el simple placer de lo que había hecho. Ella trató de tragar, pero su garganta estaba seca.

El coño de Serena dolía y sus pezones se pusieron más duros a medida que tomaba los pechos y apretaba los pezones entre sus dedos pulgar e índice. Tenía que admitir que se sentía tan erótico estar con las muñecas esposadas y a merced de Darien.

Movió las manos de sus pechos a su culo, levantó la falda y le masajeó los globos desnudos, separándolos y liberándolos de nuevo. —¿Estás lista para jugar? —

—Sí. —Se sorprendió por la facilidad con que le contestó. —Estoy lista. —

La comisura de su boca se volvió una sonrisa devastadoramente sexy.

—Elije una palabra de seguridad. —

Palabra de seguridad. Palabra de seguridad. Oh, sí, el ex-novio que le había introducido en el bondage y la dominación había mencionado que la gente muy metida en el BDSM, elegía una palabra que podría usar en cualquier momento que pensara que las cosas se habían ido demasiado de las manos.

Los recuerdos de esa tarde le pegaron duro.

—Sucio, maloliente, mentiroso, engañoso bastardo y prostituta. —Tuvo un momento de furia en sus palabras, al recordar a su ex-mejor amiga, y su ex novio.

Darien la miró sorprendido.

—Uh, ángel. Eso es un poco mucho. Tal vez es mejor que me digas de dónde vino eso.

Los hombros de Serena se desplomaron y negó con la cabeza, todavía incapaz de creer lo que había encontrado. Ella le dijo a Darien acerca de su día de infierno y cómo terminó encontrando a su novio con su mejor amiga.

En el ínterin, le desabrochó las esposas, las volvió a colocar en la bolsa en su cinturón y le frotó las muñecas.

—Por supuesto, eso fue antes de que me detuvieras por exceso de velocidad y tirar basura—, dijo mientras le masajeaba el ligero dolor en los hombros.

—Tu día apestó—Besó la parte superior de su cabeza. —Y me gustaría patearle el culo al hijo de puta. Pero ¿no te parece que terminó muy bien? —

Ella le sonrió.

—Ser follada por un policía a un lado de la carretera fue definitivamente caliente. —

Él levantó una ceja.

—¿Cualquier policía? —

Ahora que sus brazos estaban libres, los envolvió alrededor de su cintura y se acurrucó contra su pecho. Respiró hondo su aroma masculino. Olía tan condenadamente bien.

—Definitivamente no cualquier policía podría haberlo hecho. —

Darien dio una risa suave.

—Acerca de la palabra de seguridad. ¿Por qué no eliges sólo una? —

—Si insistes—dijo con una sonrisa mientras su mejilla descansaba sobre su pecho. —Bailarina. Siempre quise ser una cuando era niña. —

Cuando levantó el rostro y lo miró a los ojos, tenía una expresión seria en su cara.

—Apostaría a que sabes cómo funciona esto. —

Serena se encogió de hombros.

—En realidad no—Ella tuvo la sensación de que no le caería bien si admitía haber practicado un poco de bondage con un antiguo novio. —Es sólo una de esas cosas que he aprendido con los años. —

—Uh-huh.

—En serio—Hizo todo lo posible para parecer inocente.

Le dio un manotazo en el culo, duro, y ella gritó.

—Me dirás siempre la verdad o te castigaré. —

Su rostro enrojeció mientras le frotaba una de las mejillas de su culo con la mano.

—Un antiguo novio solía atarme de vez en cuando, pero nunca nos metimos en BDSM.

—Tienes varios castigos pendientes—Ahora estaba frotando las dos mejillas del culo. —Cinco razones. El exceso de velocidad, tirar basura, sobornar a un oficial de policía, mentirme... y dejarme. —

En sus últimas palabras contuvo el aliento y lo miró a los ojos. Bajó la boca y tomó la suya en un beso duro que le hizo girar la cabeza. Dominó su boca con la lengua, los dientes y los labios. En el momento en que terminó de besarla estaba tan mareada que casi no podía quedarse parada.

Cuando por fin levantó la cabeza y se las arregló para recuperar el aliento, dijo: —Te referirás a mí como oficial Chiba, u oficial en todo momento. ¿Entiendes? —

Wow. Esto iba un poco más allá de lo que jugaban cuando eran adolescentes. La hizo calentar lo suficiente como para humedecerse entre sus muslos y sus pezones dolían en el aire fresco de la sala de bondage.

—¿Cinco castigos, oficial? —preguntó, volviendo a sus sentidos. ¿Cinco?

—Más si te los mereces—Dio un paso atrás. —Desvístete, pero déjate los tacones. —

El coño de Serena positivamente dolía ahora. Se quitó el suéter y Darien lo tomó, junto con las otras piezas de ropa de las que se despojó. Cuando no llevaba nada, sino sus tacones, le dio una sonrisa de pura satisfacción masculina.

Fue a una larga mesa de roble construida en la pared y puso su ropa sobre la misma. Mientras lo observaba, se dirigió a una caja fuerte alta, la abrió con una combinación, y luego se quitó el cinturón de armas y lo puso en la caja fuerte, junto con cualquier otro equipo que traía con él, como su radio de hombro. Terminó y cerró la puerta de la caja antes de pasar a la mesa y mirando sobre ella, vio que él había mantenido las esposas, sin embargo.

Uh-oh.

Mientras miraba por encima de su mesa de "juguetes" finalmente se detuvo en algo que parecía un cinturón de castidad, pero había tanto un consolador y como un dilatador anal en él.

Ella se estremeció, mientras él se le acercó con un tubo de lo que estaba segura que era lubricante, junto con el artilugio.

Cuando llegó hasta ella, recorrió con un dedo su espalda por la columna hasta su culo.

—¿Alguna vez has sido follada en el culo antes? —

Serena pensó en mentir, pero sabía que iba a ver a través de ella y que significaría el castigo número seis. —

—Un par de veces—Ella se quedó mirando el dilatador. —Pero yo no creo que algo tan grande haya estado en mi culo. —

—Este es el castigo número uno por exceso de velocidad—Tomó el tubo, sacó un poco de lubricante y lo aplicó generosamente en el dilatador. —Vas a usar esto en todo momento hasta que lo saque de ti.

Whoa.

—Sí, oficial. —

Hizo colocar a Serena sus manos sobre una mesa acolchada y pararse con sus piernas abiertas. Se sintió tan abierta y vulnerable a él, y realmente, realmente caliente. Ella dio un grito agudo, luego un gemido mientras empujaba el tapón en su culo. El apretado anillo de su ano, no quería dejarlo entrar, pero resbaló el dilatador hasta que se sintió llena y quiso retorcerse por las sensaciones.

Luego tomó el consolador, sin necesidad de lubricación tan mojada como estaba, y lo clavó en su coño, lo que la hizo jadear por la repentina invasión. El ató el arnés de modo que tanto el consolador como el dilatador se mantuvieron cómodamente en su interior. Mientras ella se estaba acostumbrando a la sensación de ellos, se fue a poner de nuevo el lubricante en la mesa con todos sus juguetes.

—El castigo número dos es por tirar basura—dijo mientras volvía a estar delante de ella. —No hay orgasmo sin mi permiso. ¿Entiendes? —

—Sí, oficial—Serena estaba prácticamente temblando de la necesidad de llegar ahora mismo a causa del dilatador en el culo y el consolador en su coño. Por no hablar de que estaba desnuda, con sólo sus zapatos de tacón alto y un arnés en frente a su ex novio de secundaria que se había convertido en un infierno de hombre bien parecido y era policía.

Él la apartó de la mesa acolchada y caminó lentamente a su alrededor.

—Maldita sea, que eres hermosa. Eres aún más hermosa de lo que eras cuando estábamos en la escuela secundaria. —

—Yo estaba pensando lo mismo de ti, Oficial Chiba—dijo cuando la enfrentó de nuevo.

Esbozó una sonrisa lenta.

—Ahora, el tercer castigo—Su mirada vagó de la habitación y se detuvo en la jaula alta.—Por sobornar a un oficial de policía, definitivamente necesitas cumplir un tiempo en la cárcel. —

Su corazón empezó a tronar.

—¿Me vas a encerrar, oficial? —

—Puedes apostar tu dulce culo a que lo haré—Le pellizcó una de las mejillas del culo como si marcara su punto y ella gritó.—Leí tus derechos, te he procesado, y ahora te voy a encerrar. —

Darien le cogió del brazo y ella casi tropezó con él, mientras iban a la celda que era de cuatro pies por cuatro. Las barras eran brillantes, gruesas, de forma cuadrada, y la celda era de más de seis pies de altura.

El vientre de Serena se retorció mientras él la ponía en la jaula y cerraba detrás de ella. Darien caminó alrededor de la celda y se detuvo en el lado opuesto a la puerta.

—Ven aquí—ordenó y ella obedeció, sintiendo el dilatador y el consolador con cada paso que daba.

—Pon tus brazos entre los barrotes—. Una vez más, hizo lo que le dijo y él la había esposado a la jaula en dos segundos.

Lo miró, sintiéndose esclavizada, pero caliente y excitada al mismo tiempo.

—¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo ahora, Oficial Chiba? —preguntó con un temblor en su voz.

Él comenzó a desabrocharse los pantalones del uniforme.

—De rodillas. —

Serena se arrodilló, los enlaces que conectaban las esposas haciendo un sonido de traqueteo, ya que pegaban en el travesaño por encima de ella que cruzaba transversal todo alrededor de la jaula. Esto causó que sus brazos subieran por encima de su cabeza. Antes de que Darien terminara de desabrochar su pantalón, se agachó y le pellizcó los pezones.

—Hermosa, —murmuró.

Ella se arqueó en su toque y gimió por todas las sensaciones que la bombardeaban al mismo tiempo. Liberó sus pezones y terminó de aflojar sus pantalones para que su pene y los testículos fueran liberados. Con las dos manos llegó a través de los huecos y la llevó frente a los barrotes, al mismo tiempo que presionaba la cabeza de su erección contra sus labios.

La visión de su polla le hizo retorcerse y abrió los labios con avidez y lo aceptó en su boca.

Darien gimió cuando Serena comenzó a girar la lengua por la cabeza de su pene y lo largo de su longitud.

Mierda. Sólo la sensación de su boca sobre su pene le llevaba cerca de un clímax poderoso. No había querido venirse todavía, pero se sentía tan bien y se veía tan podidamente caliente, desnuda con tan sólo los tacones y el arnés. Sabía que tenía que estar cerca del orgasmo por la forma en que ella se retorcía y los gemidos que hacía mientras bajaba sobre él.

Apretó su puño más fuerte en su pelo, amando las hebras de seda contra sus dedos. Su Belleza Americana estaba resultando ser un juguete sexual bien Americano con el que tenía la intención de jugar todo el tiempo que pudiera. Ella lo miró con sus grandes ojos azules y vio su polla deslizar dentro y fuera de su boca.

Esta mañana, él nunca habría pensado que tendría a Serena Tsukino en una jaula a su merced y excitada ante la perspectiva de todo lo que quería hacerle. Hacer con ella.

Maldita sea, pero su boca estaba tan caliente, tan húmeda. Chupó más fuerte y un sonido sordo se alzó en su garganta. Empujó su cadera un poco más rápido y ella hizo suaves suspiros que causaron mas sensaciones construyéndose en su ingle.

En realidad se sentía un poco mareado, mientras su ángel chupaba su polla. Ella era más experimentada ahora y la idea le provocó una punzada de celos en el pecho. Serena debería haber sido suya todos estos años. De nadie más.

Darien apretó los dientes y se centró en la sensación de sus labios envueltos alrededor de su erección. Verla así, esposada, de rodillas y tomándolo profundo era tan erótico que su climax llegó rugiendo hacia él como un tren de carga.

Gritó mientras se estrellaba contra él, y tuvo que soltar su pelo y aferrarse a las barras de la celda para evitar caer de rodillas. Ella siguió chupando su polla, sacando cada gota de semen hasta que no pudo soportarlo más.

La respiración de Darien era dura y pesada mientras sacaba la polla de la boca de Serena. Lo miró con esos ojos azules inocentes y se lamió los labios.

—Cuánto tiempo sin verte, Serena —se oyó la voz de Zafiro. Darien miró para ver a Zafiro casualmente apoyado en el marco de la puerta, con una mirada despierta en su rostro.

Serena gritó y tiró de las esposas contra los barrotes de la jaula, todo su cuerpo volviéndose de una rosa atractivo.

Darien metió el pene y los testículos de vuelta en el pantalón del uniforme y subió la cremallera. Él y sus hermanos habían compartido mujeres antes. Había pasado una noche muy caliente con Nicolás y Rei antes de que los dos se comprometieran. Ahora Rei estaba fuera de los límites, y con razón. Los otros dos hermanos de Darien, Zafiro y Andrew, eran aún solteros y a todos ellos le gustaba compartir sus juguetes.

Pero esto era diferente. Esta era Serena.

—¿Sientes que puedes dejar que me una a ti esta noche, hermano? —dijo Zafiro mientras sus ojos se detenían en el cuerpo de Serena.

Ella abrió la boca y disparó su mirada para encontrar la de Darien. Le sonrió a su hermano, pero no fue fácil. Por primera vez, cuando uno de sus hermanos quería participar, lo que sintió fue dominio y posesión.

—No ésta vez—dijo Darien. —Ella es mía. —

**Continuara…**

**N/a: Hola bueno hasta aquí el capi 3 esperamos que sea de su agrado y saludos a todas las que dejaron Rew mil gracias. **

**Vichita DS**

**Flor Guajira**

**Yesqui2000**

**Marie Mademoiselle**

**Hasta mañana.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tomándolo Legalmente**

**Holis chicas aquí os dejamos 2 capis mas ya solo quedan 2 y se acaba la historia :( y a tu pregunta querida amiga SirenaMisty no se si has leido mis adaptaciones de los guerreros Zonr ya que creo que muchas si lo han hecho bueno aquí haremos lo mismo, Darien sustituira a los protagonistas de las demas historias aquí te dejo los nombres para que entiendas mejor:**

**Leer por favor**

**N/A:** voy a especificar que como les dije antes que cada libro que adapte de esta serie, cada hermano lo voy a intercambiar por Darién y el que era Darién en la otra novela pasa hacer su hermano Nicolás, Zafiro y Andrew, etc. y asi sucesivamente.

**Personajes:**

**-** Serena Tsukino y Darién Chiba (Protagonistas de cada libro)

***** Rei Hino Y Nicolás Chiba (los del primer libro "Tomándolo Legalmente" asi que **ojo**)

***** Mina Aino Y Zafiro Chiba (los del segundo libro "Tomando el Trabajo" **ojo**)

*** **Lita y Andrew Chiba (los del tercer libro "Tomándolo Personalmente" **ojo**)

**PD:** Esto para que no allá confusiones, Asi es como se van a sustituir… espero haber aclarados sus dudas y si no enviarnos un PM.

**ACLARACIONES**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no me pertenece si no a la autora Cheyenne McCray y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Taking on the law****o en español que es Controlada por la Ley de la serie ****TABOO**** y los personaje de Sailor moon tampoco son míos si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi yo solo voy adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y espero que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es, Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Serena quería que el suelo se la tragara, llevándose la jaula y las esposas con ella.

Oh, Dios mío. Zafiro, el hermano de Darien, pasaba la mirada por encima de su cuerpo desnudo con el deseo definido en sus ojos Azules, y un bulto de buen tamaño delineándose contra sus jeans. Era casi tan hermoso como Darien, pero con el pelo Negro azulado y más delgado, de complexión musculosa.

Esta, sin embargo, no era exactamente la posición en que quería estar al ver a Zafiro después de quince años.

De rodillas, las muñecas esposadas por encima de su cabeza de modo que sus pechos estaban expuestos, con un dilatador anal y un consolador con arnés en ella. Sin mencionar que probablemente justo la vio mamándosela a Darien.

¿Y Zafiro había mencionado compartir?

—¿Seguro que no me dejas dar una probada? —dijo Zafiro con una sonrisa sexy que probablemente haría que la mayoría de las mujeres se derritieran. —Nunca ha sido un problema en el pasado.

Su corazón latía con fuerza y disparó su mirada a Darien, quien llevaba un infierno de un ceño fruncido.

—Te lo dije. Serena es mía. Lárgate de aquí. —

Zafiro se apartó del marco de la puerta y amplió su sonrisa.

—Sólo me detuve a recoger mis palos de golf. Voy a agarrarlos y me iré a casa. —

—Haz eso. —El ceño de Darien no había disminuido.

—Es bueno verte, Serena. —La mirada de Zafiro barrió sobre ella una última vez, en una lectura lenta y sensual. —Muy bueno.

Darien soltó un gruñido y Zafiro se rió entre dientes.

—Más tarde, hermano. —

Después de la puerta se cerrara, Serena golpeó la cabeza con los barrotes de la jaula, haciendo una mueca de dolor.

—No puedo creer que tu hermano acaba de verme así. —

Darien se agachó, llegó a través de los barrotes y le acarició el cabello.

—Lo siento, cariño. —

Ella inclinó la cabeza y lo miró.

—¿He cumplido mi sentencia? —

—Sí. — Escarbó en su bolsillo por la llave de las esposas. —Ahora, tus castigos cuarto y quinto. —

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Y yo que pensé en pedir un día libre por buen comportamiento, oficial. —

—Ni por casualidad. —

Darien le quitó las esposas, luego la dejó salir de la jaula. Él era mucho más alto que ella, por lo que se sintió pequeña cuando la agarró del codo y la condujo al banco de cuero y cromo que había visto antes. Su corazón latía cuando lo alcanzaron.

—Las rodillas allí. —Señaló a un par de cojines forrados en cuero en la pendiente del artefacto. —Tu vientre aquí, los antebrazos en estas almohadillas y agarra los asideros. —

Serena se estremeció mientras lo hacia. Era como estar al estilo perrito, sólo que la barriga y los brazos más arriba. Sus rodillas estaban tan alejadas que estaba bien abierta para todo el placer de la vista de Darien. Ató sus muñecas con los puños de cuero unidos al artefacto, también los tobillos, y además un cinturón alrededor de su cintura. Ella apenas podía menearse, moverse mucho menos.

Volvió a la mesa y la respiración de Serena se aceleró cuando lo vio recuperar un flogger de cuero, y lo que ella sabía era un bastón de policía.

—Pena cuatro… mentiras. Uno de los peores delitos. —Darien, dejó el conjunto de flogger y bastón en el banco acolchado cerca. —¿Estás lista para tu castigo? —

No.

—Um, sí, oficial.— Contuvo la respiración mientras le desabrochaba el arnés que descansaba alrededor de sus caderas, y luego se quedó sin aliento cuando sacó el tapón y el consolador. Las sensaciones hicieron que el coño y el culo apretaran con mini-espasmos, y se sintió vacía sin ellos en su interior.

Y Por Dios, tenía que venirse.

Puso el arnés sobre la mesa acolchada y luego le frotó las mejillas del culo con las dos manos, masajeando de modo que ella se relajó un poco, incluso mientras su excitación crecía. Y crecía.

Cuando Darien le mordió la mejilla del culo, ella lanzó un grito de sorpresa. La había mordido con fuerza. y ese dolor hizo que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas. Le frotó la mano sobre la marca y más humedad inundó su coño. Maldita sea, esto era increíblemente caliente. Otro grito se le escapó cuando le mordió la otra mejilla del culo, pero el dolor se desvaneció rápidamente cuando la frotó con la mano. En lugar de dolor en los lugares que le había mordido, sintió un dolor excitante.

Metió la mano en sus pliegues lisos.

—¿Excitada? —

No me jodas. Ella gimió.

—Sí, oficial. —

Metió un par de dedos dentro de ella y sintió la necesidad de llegar aumentar y aumentar.

—¿Qué tan excitada estás? ¿Qué quieres que te haga? —

—Fóllame. —Gimió otra vez y se sacudió tanto como podía, mientras que metía los dedos lo suficientemente profundo para que sus nudillos golpearan sus pliegues. —Por favor, oficial. —

—No hasta que todas tus penas estén cumplidas. —Sacó los dedos de su coño y ella gimió con decepción.

Darien fue al banco donde recuperó el bastón y flogger. ¿Que iba a hacer exactamente con ese bastón? Pero lo peor, ¿que tan duro la iba a azotar?

Darien tendió el flogger sobre su espalda, causando que un escalofrío la recorriera por la anticipación. Entonces sintió la cálida madera del bastón mientras lo metía en su coño.

Serena abrió la boca y tiró contra sus ataduras mientras empujaba el bastón dentro y fuera de su núcleo. La estaba tomando tan profundo que sentía como si estuviera golpeando su ombligo. Dolió un poco, pero al mismo tiempo la estaba volviendo loca de necesidad.

—¿Cómo se siente eso? —le preguntó mientras seguía empujando el bastón dentro y fuera de su coño.

—Bien, — se las arregló para decir. —Muy, muy bien, oficial.

—Vamos a ver si te gusta esto. —Tiró el bastón de mando ya muy resbaloso de su coño y lo puso en el anillo apretado de su ano.

Se mordió el labio inferior y cerró los ojos, su cuerpo se tensó de forma automática.

—Relájate. —Él le acarició el culo y besó una de sus mejillas. —Va a entrar más fácil si no estás tan tensa.

Serena intentó, realmente lo intentó, pero apretó aún su ano. Empujó el bastón dentro, lo que la hizo gritar por la invasión. Lo deslizó dentro tan sólo lo suficiente para que se sintiera profundo, pero no demasiado profundo.

Bien.

Wow. Has recorrido un largo camino, muchacha.

Fue una sensación diferente tener el bastón en el culo en lugar de su coño. La longitud, el ancho, la suavidad del mismo. Diferente... y excitante.

Ella se concentró en las estocadas constantes del bastón y se echó hacia atrás en contra de él. Increíble. El dolor de su núcleo se intensificó y todo su cuerpo se sentía eléctrico.

—¿Disfrutando de ser follada en el culo con bastón de policía? —preguntó Darien mientras lo deslizaba dentro y fuera.

Serena asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, oficial. —

Retiró el bastón y suspiró. Todo lo que estaba haciendo y había hecho a su cuerpo había aumentado gradualmente su deseo. Más que nada lo quería dentro de ella.

Su boca se secó mientras dejaba el bastón sobre el banco y volvía a tomar el flogger de su espalda.

—No grites—dijo él mientras le frotaba las mejillas del culo con su mano de nuevo. —O iremos por el castigo número seis.

—Sí, oficial. —Su ritmo cardíaco se elevó otra vez. Ella iba a tener un ataque al corazón por tantas veces que su corazón se había acelerado toda la noche.

—¿Es este el castigo número cinco? —

—No. —Él besaba uno de sus globos. —Eso será después de la flagelación. —

¿Qué tenía planeado para su sanción final?

El primer latigazo cayó sobre su culo y ella casi gritó. ¡Le picó! Pero entonces Darien recorrió con el flogger por su espalda, el culo y los muslos bromeando sensualmente, y sintió el aguijón convertirse en una quemadura agradable. Todo lo que le estaba haciendo le hizo querer llegar al clímax aún más. Ella no podía creer lo mucho que le gustaba el dolor y el placer de todo esto.

Darien le azotó de nuevo, cogiéndola con la guardia baja, y apenas contuvo un grito. Él azotó la otra mejilla del culo, cada muslo, y debajo de su culo, cerca de sus pliegues. Sus ojos se humedecieron y su deseo de alcanzar el orgasmo le hizo temblar el cuerpo entero.

Por fin, ¿o era demasiado pronto? Se detuvo y lanzó el flogger a un lado. Se puso de rodillas y le frotó el culo, y luego dejó besos sobre la carne caliente, lo que alivió la quemadura. Serena suspiró mientras se relajaba con su boca y su lengua en el culo y los muslos, pero se tensó cuando se acercaba a su coño. Ella quería su boca sobre ella tanto que estaba temblando de deseo.

—No te he probado en mucho tiempo—murmuró, y ella asintió en silencio que había sido demasiado tiempo.

Mariposas bailaban en su vientre mientras la posicionaba para estar aún más abierta para él y se acomodaba para tener la boca pegada a su coño. Podía sentir su aliento cálido en sus pliegues y se estremeció con anticipación.

—Recuerda—dijo. —No te vengas sin permiso. —

La primera lamida de su lengua podría haberla tirado del banco si no hubiera estado contenida. Gritó y se retorció mientras bañaba sus pliegues y metió la lengua en su núcleo. No sabía si podría aguantar mucho más sin clímax. Había estado al límite toda la noche y había sido una lucha evitar perderse.

Cuando chupó su clítoris, ella pensó que estaba perdida. Gritó y apretó el vientre y trató de calmar sus piernas temblando. Darien se echó a reír y se alejó de ella. Gimió.

—Ahora, la pena número cinco—dijo, mientras daba la vuelta hacia el lugar donde su cabeza estaba apoyada en el acolchado de cuero.

—No sé cuánto más puedo tomar, oficial. —Serena respiraba con dificultad y su voz temblaba. —Estoy tan cerca de llegar.

—Pero no lo harás. —Su voz era firme, una orden definitiva.

—Por supuesto que no, oficial—dijo con los dientes apretados. ¡Dios, era tan condenadamente difícil contenerse!

Soltó sus ataduras de las muñecas, los tobillos y su vientre. Cuando él la ayudó a levantarse, estaba temblando. Todas las sensaciones eran casi demasiado. Todo lo que le había hecho hizo que sus nervios y todo su cuerpo se sintieran ásperos. Lo necesitaba tanto.

—Es tiempo del castigo número cinco. —Darien la agarró por la cintura, y antes de que supiera lo que estaba haciendo, le arrojó encima de su hombro.

Serena chilló por la sorpresa. El pelo le caía sobre su rostro, toda la sangre se le subió a la cabeza, haciendo que se mareara. Su culo estaba alto en el aire, su coño apretó contra su hombro. Él le dio un manotazo en el culo y ella chilló de nuevo.

—¡Darien! —Gritó. —Er, oficial. ¿Qué estás haciendo? —

—Será mejor que te comportes—dijo y golpeó con fuerza su trasero. Se las arregló para no gritar, pero sus nalgas dolían de la flagelación y ahora la palmada.

Ella tenía una buena vista de su culo apretado mientras echaba a andar hacia las puertas del calabozo y aprovechándose de su posición se agarró a ambas mejillas con las manos y las apretó a través del material.

—Hey. —Se frotó picadura con las manos. —Sin tocar. —

Ella se rió, lo escuchó riendo y se lo imaginó moviendo la cabeza.

La sala de estar se vio desdibujada, mientras caminaban a través de ella hacia un pasillo al otro lado de la casa. Cuando llegó al dormitorio, su vientre hizo un pequeño giro. Se rió cuando la resbaló de su hombro y la dejó caer a la cama para que rebotara en el colchón.

Se levantó y la miró por un momento largo, con una expresión seria en su cara, Serena se puso seria.

Sus ojos eran de un azul oscuro e intensos.

—Desnúdame. —

Con mucho gusto.

—Sí, oficial. —Serena contuvo una sonrisa mientras se levantaba de la cama y se acercaba a él. Llegó hasta los hombros y le pasó las manos por encima de la camisa del uniforme para llegar hasta el botón superior. Poco a poco le desabrochó la camisa, rozando los nudillos contra su piel desnuda mientras la revelaba, centímetro a centímetro. Cuando llegó a la cintura de sus pantalones de uniforme, Darien contuvo el aliento mientras acariciaba a propósito sus abdominales tensos.

Sacó la camisa de donde la había escondido en sus pantalones.

—Burlarse de mí sólo te traerá otro castigo—murmuró mientras empujaba la camisa fuera de sus anchos hombros. La deslizó el resto del camino fuera y la tiró a un lado.

—Lo siento, oficial—dijo ella, pero sabía que no sonaba arrepentida en absoluto. Hizo una pausa para correr las manos sobre su pecho desde los hombros hasta los planos de su abdomen. —Debes ejercitarte un montón. —

—Te está tomando demasiado tiempo—dijo en un tono de advertencia y trató de no sonreír.

—Tenemos que quitar las botas y los calcetines, oficial. —Ella lo empujó hacia la cama y se sentó con un gruñido.

Darien la observó mientras se agachaba y tomaba una de sus botas en la mano, la desató y luego la arrojó a un lado. A continuación el calcetín, seguido por su otra bota y el otro calcetín.

Cuando se quedó sólo con sus pantalones, se puso de pie. Serena los desabrochó, a propósito cepillando los nudillos sobre su polla y sintió el tirón de su erección. Abrió la cremallera de su pantalón y su gran polla y las pelotas se deslizaron hacia fuera, y no pudo resistirse a correr su mano en toda su longitud, sintiendo su dureza por debajo de la piel suave cubriendo su erección.

En un movimiento rápido, se bajó los pantalones, los pateó lejos y la tuvo en sus brazos. La besó con fuerza antes de llevarla a la cama. Esta vez se sentó, y para su sorpresa la derribó y la puso a través de su regazo, su culo en el aire, la barriga apretada contra la erección. Dio un grito mientras él le cubría sus muslos y frotaba su culo. Una vez más, tenía el pelo alrededor de su cara y la sangre se le subió a la cabeza.

—Este es tu castigo final—, dijo en una voz profunda y gruesa por la lujuria.—Este es por dejarme, ángel. —

La ronquera y el significado detrás de sus palabras la hicieron contener su respiración.

Pero entonces ella jadeó y gritó cuando los dedos de una mano resbalaron en su coño y le acarició el clítoris. Todo su cuerpo temblaba y su mente giraba por la necesidad de llegar al orgasmo. Cuando la otra mano aterrizó en el culo, casi estuvo perdida.

¡Le estaba dando una paliza!

Darien continuó palmeando su culo con la mano mientras le tocaba el coño. Entre cada palmada se inclinaba y besaba el lugar en el que había golpeado.

Serena pensaba que iba a morir si no se venía. Metía los dedos dentro de ella, un beso y una palmada en el culo. Cuanto más lo hacía, más necesitaba llegar al clímax. Ella gimió y se retorció en su regazo.

—Estoy tan cerca de llegar, oficial. —Su tono salió sin aliento. —Por favor, ¡déjame llegar! —

—Las chicas malas tienen que ganar sus orgasmos. —Él le dio un manotazo de nuevo. —Casi has ganado el tuyo.

Estaba cada vez mas mareada por la sangre moviéndose a su cabeza de estar colgando a un lado de su muslo, por no mencionar la paliza y la necesidad de llegar al orgasmo.

Cuando finalmente se detuvo, la levantó para que estuviera sentada en su regazo a horcajadas, su cuerpo apretado contra su pecho desnudo. La profundidad de su deseo por ella estaba en sus ojos, y estaba segura de que también se veía en los suyos.

—Has cumplido tu pena. —Apretó sus labios sobre los de ella. —Ahora tu recompensa por buena conducta. —

**Continuara…**

**N/a: Hola esperamos que les allá gustado mucho este capi jajaj a nosotras no di risa ver a Zafiro hay parado en la puerta como si lo que vio le pasara todo el tiempo jajajaja… saludos y déjennos Review si.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tomándolo Legalmente**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no me pertenece si no a la autora Cheyenne McCray y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Taking on the law****o en español que es Controlada por la Ley de la serie ****TABOO**** y los personaje de Sailor moon tampoco son míos si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi yo solo voy adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y espero que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es, Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**CAPÍTULO 5**

Serena contuvo el aliento mientras Darien la acomodó con cuidado sobre la sábana, la almohada bajo su cabeza. Las otras cubiertas ya habían sido arrojadas a un lado, su cama deshecha. Las sábanas tenían ese aroma masculino suyo que la llenaba, haciendo que lo deseara más.

Liberó al aire en sus pulmones mientras se situaba entre sus muslos, sus ojos centrados intensamente en los suyos. Ella extendió sus muslos ampliamente, tomándolo totalmente en contra de ella para que su polla se apretara contra su vientre y estuviera real y sólidamente en sus brazos. Apoyó una mano en la cama y utilizó la otra para guiar su polla en su canal.

Centímetro a celestial centímetro, se deslizó dentro de ella. Tan diferente a la follada rápida y fuerte que le había dado a un lado de la carretera. Había sido increíble, pero esto se sentía... especial.

Cuando la polla de Darien estuvo totalmente dentro de ella, Serena le dio un suave gemido y envolvió sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas para llevarlo aún más profundo. Su culo se flexionaba debajo de sus piernas cuando empezó a entrar y salir.

Su forma de hacer el amor era lenta y pausada, su mirada nunca apartándose de la de ella. Arrastró las manos por su poderosa espalda hasta su cintura y otra vez hacia arriba mientras empujaba y a continuación, se retiraba.

Cuando la besó, fue suave y dulce. Nunca dejó el ritmo de sus movimientos, mientras probaba y exploraba su boca con la lengua y mordisqueaba su labio inferior. El beso fue tan sensual que hizo que su mente ya mareada, girara a mayor velocidad aún.

Todas las sensaciones que había experimentado esta noche aumentaron la sensibilidad de su cuerpo y lo sentía en cada fibra de su ser. Cuando Darien levantó la cabeza, no pudo apartar su mirada de la suya. Toda la noche había sido así. Como si no pudieran tener suficiente de mirarse el uno al otro.

Cada parte de ella empezó a temblar y luchó con necesidad de venirse.

—Por favor, oficial, necesito llegar al clímax—.

—Darien. — Rozó los labios sobre los de ella. —Ahora mismo somos Darien y Serena.

Sus palabras provocaron una explosión de calor en su interior que no hizo más que aumentar su nivel de necesidad.

—Por favor, Darien. —Su piel se estremeció de pies a cabeza mientras se acercaba más y más. —Lo necesito tanto. —

—Puedes venirte—, dijo en voz baja, —vente ahora. —

Serena dejó escapar un grito que probablemente hizo temblar las paredes. Un centenar de explosiones parecían salir de su cuerpo a la vez. Se resistió contra él y sacudió todo su ser. Incluso las luces destellaban detrás de los párpados, y el vértigo no se detuvo. Se sentía como si estuviera en una bañera de hidromasaje, o más bien como un huracán con truenos y relámpagos.

Su clímax parecía no terminar nunca y apenas oyó a Darien murmurar.

—Eso es, mi hermoso ángel. —

Él comenzó a empujar más fuerte y rápido y los espasmos continuaron sacudiendo en su cuerpo. La transpiración había humedecido toda su piel, y vio gotas de sudor en su frente, mientras apretaba su mandíbula y aumentaba sus golpes.

Después de varios empujones, todo el cuerpo de Darien se tensó y gritó mientras se venía en su interior. Su polla pulsaba, lo que provocó más contracciones en su canal que se cerraba sobre él. Darien presionó su ingle apretada contra la suya y realmente se estremeció entre sus muslos.

Con un gemido, fue hacia abajo de manera que la mayor parte de su peso estaba sobre ella, sujetándola a la cama. No le hacía daño en absoluto. Le gustaba la sensación de solidez de él en su contra, se deleitó con él, incluso. Se sentía tan cómodo, tan real... como si perteneciera justo donde estaba. Y ella perteneciera justo donde estaba, también.

Su pecho subía y bajaba contra el suyo y casi se echó a reír al pensar en su "agitado pecho" como lo que había leído en las viejas novelas románticas. Ellos estaban bien agitados.

Tuvo un último escalofrío, rodó sobre su costado y la llevó en sus brazos. La abrazó con fuerza, con la cabeza debajo de la barbilla. Su polla estaba todavía dentro de ella, haciendo que aun se sintiera llena y provocándole pequeños espasmos en su núcleo. Tener la cara apretada contra su pecho disminuyó el vértigo en su mente hasta que sintió que el mundo lentamente iba más lento y su respiración se calmaba.

Durante mucho tiempo, simplemente se abrazaron, como lo habían hecho hacia tiempo. En estos momentos se sentía como si los años hubieran huido, como si nunca hubieran estado separados. Y en este momento se preguntó cómo pudo dejar que esto se fuera, dejarlo ir a él. Claro, habían tenido sus discusiones cuando se encontraban en la escuela secundaria, pero en una relación sana, era normal.

Sólo había sido muy joven, y había estado asustada.

Serena siempre había creído que las cosas estaban destinadas a pasar por una razón. Tal vez ellos no estaban destinados a estar juntos hasta ahora.

Whoa. Tenía que dejar esa línea de pensamiento. Esto era una noche, y podría muy bien ser sólo una buena follada para él.

Sus miradas se encontraron, y la atrajo hacia él para que su cuerpo desnudo estuviera al ras de su piel sensible.

—Puedes quedarte aquí conmigo—, murmuró en su pelo, —o eres libre de irte. —

Ella levantó la cabeza hacia arriba, mirándolo con sorpresa.

—¿Libre para irme? —

Rozó sus labios sobre los de ella y la besó suavemente.

—Sólo si quieres. —

Las palabras de Darien hicieron eco en la cabeza de Serena mientras sus ojos se encontraban y se sostenían la mirada. En este momento, incluso después de una noche, se sentía tan firmemente suya que era difícil imaginar el mundo que les rodeaba.

Ella respiró hondo y sonrió.

—Ya veremos—, dijo.

Había una mirada grave en su expresión y empujó un mechón de su cabello rubio por encima del hombro.

—No parece que haya pasado mucho tiempo. —

—No, no lo parece. —Un dolor profundo se levantó dentro de ella. Una vez más se preguntó ¿había perdido algo real, honesto y verdadero? ¿Algo que no podía ser reemplazado? Tantas emociones giraron a través de ella cuando se volvió y encontró sus ojos marrón chocolate. Y tantos recuerdos.

La primera vez que habían hecho el amor, fue bajo el árbol de Navidad, mientras sus padres estaban en una fiesta, y los hermanos de Darien habían salido con unos amigos. Había sido tan mágico, tan especial. El dolor de esa primera entrada lenta se había desvanecido en el placer más increíble, mientras ambos perdían su virginidad. Se habían manoseado, habían reído, explorado, pero el amor que habían hecho, había sido real.

Las lágrimas querían derramarse de los ojos de Serena y enterró su rostro en su pecho. Cerró los ojos por un momento, dejando caer sus hombros.

Darien frotó de nuevo en círculos lentos y su voz era baja y suave.

—Podemos recuperar el tiempo perdido y llegar a conocernos de nuevo. Si tú quieres.

Ella abrió los ojos y echó la cara hacia arriba para mirarlo otra vez y sonrió.

—Me gustaría eso. —

Darien arrastraba los dedos por su espalda hasta las nalgas y de nuevo hacia arriba, lo que la hizo temblar.

—Me gustaría invitarte a salir en una cita. —

Serena se rió.

—¿No crees que ya estamos más allá de ese punto? —

Las comisuras de su boca esbozaron una sonrisa y le rozó los nudillos por la mejilla.

—Esto no significa que nuestras citas van a ser parecidas a como eran en la escuela secundaria. —Se inclinó y la besó antes de retroceder. —Aunque hay que admitir, algunas de nuestras citas eran muy, muy calientes. —

—Dos adolescentes en celo. —La sonrisa de Serena volvió. —Ahora, dos adultos en celo. —

Le pasó los nudillos por la mejilla otra vez y suavizó su expresión.

—Lo digo en serio. ¿Cena y cine mañana en la noche? —

La dulzura de su propuesta la hizo derretirse.

—De acuerdo. —

Serena no podía creer lo nerviosa que estaba, mientras se preparaba para que Darien la recogiera por su "cita". Muchas mariposas volaban locamente desenfrenadas en su vientre, mientras se deslizaba en un pequeño vestido negro sin mangas con escote pronunciado, el dobladillo del vestido le daba en la mitad del muslo. Por lo general no usaba tacones de más de dos centímetros, pero se había ido de compras y compró tacones de ocho centímetros, el vestido y un elegante bolso negro.

Había trenzado su pelo recogido en un estilo elegante y lo sujetó, aplicó el maquillaje, así como también se puso sus joyas favoritas, que incluían un collar con una medalla de oro con un corazón entrelazado que Darien le había dado en la escuela secundaria. Se le formó un nudo en la garganta mientras se lo abrochaba alrededor de su cuello. Había estado guardado en su joyero todos estos años. No había sido capaz de dejarlo ir, al igual que nunca había sido capaz de dejar ir los recuerdos de Darien.

Después de una noche uno en los brazos del otro, Darien había llevado a Serena a su coche y le dio un suave beso antes de salir de su condominio. No quería dejarlo, pero estaba muy emocionada ante la perspectiva de realmente ir a una cita con él. La hizo sentir frívola y femenina, y no podía esperar.

Cuando el timbre de la puerta de su piso, finalmente sonó, Serena llegó a la puerta de entrada en un tiempo récord. Cuando abrió la puerta, quería arrojarse en sus brazos, pero se contuvo.

Se veía tan malditamente caliente en un par de pantalones de vestir negro y una camisa blanca que complementaba su figura muscular sin ser apretada, y disminuía gradualmente hasta la cintura. Su cabello castaño era tan sexy que ella quería correr sus dedos a través de él y desordenarlo todo. Guardaría eso para más adelante.

Y sostenía un ramo de rosas rojas con fragancia a bebé y una botella de champán.

Darien la miró de pies a cabeza y se dio cuenta del bulto definido en sus pantalones.

—No sé si vamos a lograr salir de aquí, tan guapa como estás—dijo antes de cepillar los labios sobre los suyos.

Serena sonrió y utilizó el dedo para limpiar la suave mancha de lápiz labial en la esquina de su boca por besarla.

—Te ves muy apuesto también oficial, —dijo mientras le dejaba entrar.

Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de él, él la tomó en sus brazos, aplastando el ramo entre ellos y la besó apasionadamente. Serena cayó en la magia de su beso, dando gemidos de placer suaves mientras sus lenguas exploraban una la boca del otro. Fue un beso sensual que la hizo embriagar. Esta vez, él se apartó y ella esbozó una sonrisa cuando quería desmayarse como una heroína en una de esas novelas románticas. Cogió un pañuelo y le limpió los labios con él. Llevaba mucho más de su lápiz de labios en esta ocasión, tuvo que haberlo besado todo de ella.

Arrugó el tissue en la mano mientras Darien trajo sus dedos al corazón pendiendo en su garganta. Su voz sonaba ronca cuando rozó el corazón.

—Todavía lo tienes. —

—Por supuesto que sí. — Se llevó la mano a la suya.—Nunca he olvidado la noche que me lo diste. —

—Tu decimoséptimo cumpleaños.— Sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos.

—Hicimos el amor en mi cama. —

—Y casi nos atrapan. —Ella se rió. —Tus padres llegaron a casa un poco antes de lo que esperábamos. —

dARIEN sacó su mano del colgante.

—Esos eran buenos tiempos. —

Serena susurró.

—Tiempos especiales. —

Colocó el ramo entre sus brazos y levantó la botella de champán.

—¿Dónde está tu nevera? —

Lo llevó a su pequeña cocina que tenía un ambiente hogareño con una decoración de flores de primavera y una barra de desayuno en una ventana salediza. Después de tirar el pañuelo y poner el champagne en la nevera, buscó un jarrón para las rosas y las puso en el centro de su mesa.

—Son muy hermosas. — Tocando una de las yemas aterciopeladas con su dedo, lo miró. —Gracias. —

—Voy a tomarte directamente sobre la mesa si no dejas de mirarme así—dijo Darien con una mirada oscura en sus ojos.

Por un momento Serena lo consideró, pero luego negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

—Eso nos haría llegar tarde para las reservas de la cena. —

La atrajo hacia él.

—Sólo tendremos que guardarlo para el postre. —

Esos locos sentimientos se agitaron en su vientre una vez más, mientras la tomaba de la mano, sus dedos grandes y calientes en los suyos. Agarró su bolso y el abrigo para poner sobre sus hombros antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de ellos. Había estacionado su camioneta frente a la pasarela de su condominio, y por primera vez le dio un buen vistazo, aunque vagamente recordaba haberlo visto cuando estaban en el garaje, pero había estado más bien, eh, absorta.

Era una enorme camioneta con una cabina personalizada y era color café claro metalizado. Debido a que era tan alto, tuvo que ayudarla en el lado del pasajero, y se aprovechó de ella, colocando su mano en su trasero para ayudarla a llegar al asiento. Por desgracia, su parte inferior aún dolía por los azotes de la noche anterior e hizo una mueca. Lo miró y Darien le guiñó el ojo antes de cerrar la puerta, ir hacia el lado del conductor y escalar dentro.

Ignorando el dolor punzante en el culo, Serena utilizó el espejo iluminado para poner una nueva capa de lápiz labial.

—Sólo lo besaré de nuevo—dijo mientras miraba desde la carretera hacia ella.

Le dedicó una sonrisa burlona.

—La mejor excusa para usarlo, entonces. —

El restaurante que Darien había elegido era elegante con un ambiente romántico. Estaban sentados en un rincón apartado, su silla cerca de la suya, y él pidió una botella de chardonnay. Respiró hondo de su aroma especiado y masculino que había estado filtrándose dentro de ella y haciéndola sentir tan bien.

—Pensé que eras estrictamente de cerveza y pretzels—, dijo Serena en broma, —no creo recordar vinos finos y restaurantes románticos. —

Levantó la vista de su menú.

—No recuerdo tener dinero en ese entonces. Mi trabajo como recadero de rancho no pagaba un infierno entero de nada. —

Ella sonrió y volvió a mirar a su menú.

—Hey, no me oíste quejarme. Pizza y refrescos estaban perfectamente bien para mí. —

Sus miradas se encontraron cuando ella levantó los ojos de nuevo.

—Sí—dijo.

—Perfectamente bien. —

Serena se estremeció con la mirada que le dio y tuvo que luchar para concentrarse en su menú. Tantos recuerdos le bombardean, desde las citas de la escuela secundaria a las cosas eróticas que habían hecho la noche anterior.

Se preguntó exactamente lo que había planeado para esta noche, con el culo dolorido y todo. Ella no podía esperar.

Después de que ordenó su aperitivo, Darien le tendió la mano.

—Te tengo algo que quiero que utilices esta noche. —

—¿Que use? —Serena levantó una ceja y levantó el pequeño objeto cilíndrico negro en su mano. —¿Qué es esto? —

Comenzó a vibrar en su mano y ella saltó. Las vibraciones le hicieron cosquillas en la palma antes de detenerse. Sus ojos se encontraron y él sostuvo lo que parecía un mando a distancia.

—Ve al baño. Vas a disfrutar de esta noche más de lo que esperabas. —

Su pulso saltó y el calor se precipitó sobre ella.

—Ya vuelvo. —

No tardó mucho tiempo en insertar el vibrador a control remoto en su núcleo, y volvió a su asiento. Esperaba que comenzara a vibrar de inmediato, pero Darien se limitó a mirarla con brillo en sus ojos.

—La mitad de la diversión está en la anticipación. —Tomó un sorbo de su vino antes de apoyarlo. —Nunca vas a saber cuando voy a utilizar este pequeño mando a distancia. —

Ella se retorció. Sentía el vibrador en su interior y ya estaba caliente y húmeda y lista para que empiece la diversión.

Después de unos momentos, el camarero se acercó a ellos. Justo cuando empezó a tomar su orden, Serena dio un pequeño grito de sorpresa y saltó en su asiento ya que las vibraciones se dispararon en su interior, mucho más intensas que cuando ella lo tenía en la palma de la mano.

El calor se apresuró a sus mejillas mientras miraba al camarero, la vergüenza inundándola por haber gritado delante de él. Dios, esperaba que él no supiera lo que estaba pasando. El camarero se limitó a mirarla con una expresión interrogante.

—Um... —Trató de mantener su voz y sus sentidos bajo control mientras que las vibraciones continuaban. —Tomaré… tomaré el petite filete, las papas bebé, con brócoli. Y un adicional de ensalada César. —

David ordenó el bistec cowboy junto con su elección de adicionales. Cuando el camarero se alejó, las vibraciones se detuvieron.

—¿Estás loco? —Serena colocó sus palmas sobre la mesa. —Ese camarero probablemente sabía exactamente lo que estabas haciéndome. —

Con una sonrisa, Daren se acercó.

—¿Vas a necesitar otra azotaina por mal comportamiento? —

Ella parpadeó, luego trató de mantener una sonrisa en sus labios.

—¿Que consideras mal comportamiento? —

Se estremeció mientras colocaba una mano en su muslo y poco a poco se trasladaba hasta el borde de su vestido.

—Clímax sin mi permiso. Cuestionar cualquier cosa que haga o diga que hagas. —

Las bragas de Serena ya estaban húmedas por el vibrador, pero se pusieron aún más húmedas por la sensualidad de su voz, junto con su tono de mando.

—Sí, oficial—susurró ella, y sonrió.

Estuvo al borde toda la noche. La siguiente vez que utilizó el control remoto fue cuando tomaba un trago de su chardonnay, y casi se ahogó mientras tragaba. Eso le valió una mirada, pero él actuó como si nada hubiera sucedido.

Lo dejó encendido todo el tiempo que se comió el postre, y estaba segura de que iba a llegar al clímax en el mismo restaurante, y no iba a ser capaz de detener la construcción de un grito en su garganta. No sabía si sentirse aliviada o decepcionada cuando detuvo las vibraciones.

La cena la había puesto sexualmente ansiosa, pero al mismo tiempo, fue una de las mejores noches que había disfrutado nunca. La química entre ella y Darien era tan fuerte, que Serena quería sólo llevarlo a casa y estar con él toda la noche.

Cuando no estaba haciéndola estremecer con el vibrador, hablaba sobre el pasado y el presente e incluso de lo que estarían trabajando cada uno en el futuro.

Sintió saber que su padre había fallecido, Darien y su padre se había llevado siempre bien, sobre todo cuando se trataba de ver deportes. La madre de Serena estaba enferma y Serena hacía todo lo posible por ella. Le dijo a Darien acerca de su vida en la costa este y su carrera de marketing. Ahora trabajaba para una empresa de marketing en el centro de la ciudad de Tucson; había regresado para ayudar a cuidar de su madre.

Darien habló de sus padres, que se habían trasladado a Florida para su jubilación. Su hermano Nicolás era profesor de inglés en la universidad y estaba comprometido con una de sus antiguas alumnas. Andrew era un entrenador personal, y Zafiro era el CEO de su propia corporación en Tucson. Con la mención de Zafiro, un rubor se apoderó de Serena. Todavía no podía creer que Zafiro la había visto mamándosela a Darien cuando estaba esposada en una jaula, con el arnés sosteniendo dentro el dilatador anal y el consolador. No estaba segura de ser capaz de mirarlo a los ojos de nuevo.

Cuando Darien se dio cuenta de lo avergonzada que se veía cuando trajo a colación el nombre de Zafiro, le tomó las manos y le besó los dedos.

—Ángel, no volverá a suceder. Tú me perteneces. —

**Continuara:**

**N/a: Hola esperamos que les allá gustado hasta mañana con los 2 últimos capis… Rew si.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Tomándolo Legalmente**

**Hola chicas aquí os dejamos los 2 ultimos capis noooo Y-Yse termino snif snif. Esperamos que les alla gustado mucho la historia y mil gracias por los Rew los hemos leido todos… gracias a:**

*** Vichita DS**

*** Flor Guajira**

*** Yesqui2000**

*** Marie Mademoiselle Chiba**

*** SirenaMisty**

*** Dms Moon Adap**

*** Fernandina Chiba Tsukino**

**Y a todos las(os) que nos van a leer.**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no me pertenece si no a la autora Cheyenne McCray y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Taking on the law****o en español que es Controlada por la Ley de la serie ****TABOO**** y los personaje de Sailor moon tampoco son míos si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi yo solo voy adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y espero que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es, Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**CAPÍTULO 6**

Darien vio el destello de cautela mezclado con el deseo en la mirada de Serena. No le importaba si ella se sentía un poco nerviosa acerca de sus pretensiones para con ella. Esta vez no iba a dejar que se fuera.

Mientras el mozo se hacía cargo de la factura, Darien puso su mano sobre el muslo desnudo de Serena debajo de la mesa. Él levantó el dobladillo de su vestido más alto, hasta que apenas cubría su pubis.

—Darien, para—, dijo entre dientes y puso su mano sobre la suya, tratando de evitar que fuera más lejos.

—Recuerda lo que te dije. —Metió la mano un poco más, hasta que sus dedos tocaron la banda de la pierna de su ropa interior. Bikini, si no se había equivocado. —Cuestionar todo lo que hago te dará un castigo. —

Incluso en la luz tenue podía ver sus mejillas rosadas y contuvo una sonrisa mientras frotaba el paño húmedo entre sus muslos y encendía el mando a distancia. Serena se sorprendió una vez más, sacudiéndose contra su mano. Se mordió el labio inferior, como si tratara de contener una queja o un grito, no estaba seguro de qué.

El camarero regresó y Serena parecía positivamente mortificada mientras dejaba al vibrador continuar y le acariciaba las bragas sobre sus pliegues. Darien no creía que el camarero pudiera ver, y le gustaba ver a Serena retorcerse.

Cuando estaban listos para salir, apagó el vibrador y quitó la mano, y ella prácticamente se desplomó en su asiento.

—Eres tan malo—, se las arregló para decirle sin aliento.

—No has visto nada todavía—, le dijo y ella le lanzó una mirada sensual que le dijo que estaba lista para cualquier cosa que hubiera reservado para ella.

La película que la llevó a ver era una de acción y aventura. Ninguno de ellos habría disfrutado viendo películas de chicas o algo cursi. Eran adictos a la acción y Serena estaba definitivamente satisfecha con su elección.

—Me siento como una adolescente—, dijo mientras tomaba un bocado delicado de la bolsa de palomitas de maíz que le entregó. —No he ido a cenar y al cine desde hace tanto.

—Debemos probar el autocine. —Caminó cerca de ella mientras llevaban sus palomitas, refrescos y regaliz rojo. Lo miró sorprendida. —Muchos viejos recuerdos, — dijo él.

—¿Todavía esta abierto? —

—Ya lo creo. Tal vez vayamos ahí en nuestra próxima cita y rememoremos más viejos recuerdos. —

Las mejillas de Serena se sonrojaron de nuevo. La llevó a la fila en lo más alto del cine, en los asientos de la esquina, igual a como hacían cuando eran adolescentes. Maldita sea, se veía tan caliente esta noche en su sexy, corto vestido negro y zapatos de tacón. Su aroma de rosas y flores silvestres lo volvía loco, y tuvo que luchar para evitar tener una constante erección.

Todo el tiempo que miraron la película, tuvo el brazo envuelto alrededor de sus hombros y ella se retorció mientras dejó el vibrador encendido.

—Recuerda—, murmuró en su oído. —Ningún clímax sin mi permiso.

—Sí, oficial—, dijo con los dientes apretados y Darien rió entre dientes. —

Cuando la película hubo terminado, Darien le cogió la mano, salieron del cine a la noche fría y la ayudó a poner su abrigo sobre los hombros.

Su polla ya estaba dolorida cuando llegaron al apartamento de Serena. Quería estar dentro de ella más que la vida misma, pero tenía la intención de hacerla esperar.

Usó la llave de Serena para entrar al condominio, cerró la puerta y echó la llave. Antes de que pudiera alejarse de él, la agarró y la besó con toda la pasión que había estado creciendo entre ellos toda la noche. Sus labios eran suaves, su boca tan flexible por debajo de la suya.

Hizo gemidos dulces, suaves lamentos y la aplastó contra él, presionando su erección potente contra su vientre. Puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y jugueteó con el pelo corto de su nuca. Gimió y la besó antes de llegar a tirar del clip de su cabello. Echó el clip a un lado y deslizó los dedos por su pelo suelto.

Cuando se apartó, estaba casi mareado de necesidad por ella y quiso desvestirla directamente en su vestíbulo.

—Champagne—, dijo, su voz ronca de deseo.—Para celebrar. —

Serena asintió con la cabeza a pesar de que no se movió por un momento. Sus ojos azules estaban oscuros, sus labios húmedos estaban separados y su cabello rubio caía salvaje alrededor de sus hombros. Dios, cómo quería clavarla contra la pared y tomarla con fuerza y rápido.

Mientras caminaba hacia la cocina, miró su dulce, pequeño culo balancearse, sus piernas tonificadas flexionarse bajo el dobladillo de su vestido corto, mientras caminaba en sus zapatos de tacón alto. Las imágenes de los dos desnudos en la cama, se hicieron más intensas y apretó los dientes. Para distraerse a sí mismo -y distraerla- hizo girar el control remoto justo cuando abría la nevera.

Con un pequeño grito, dio un paso atrás, pero se aferró a la manija del refrigerador para mantener el equilibrio. Serena lanzó una mirada de pura sensualidad mientras dejaba el vibrador continuar, metió la mano en la nevera y sacó la botella de champagne.

Darien tomó la botella mientras ella buscaba en sus armarios y sacaba un par de copas. Las imágenes pasaron por su mente, de ella en su cocina, en su cama, siempre.

Darien negó con la cabeza. Veinticuatro horas y ya estaba pensando en ella mudándose con él.

El pop del corcho fue fuerte y Serena se rió cuando la espuma se derramó por los lados de la botella. Llenó cada copa y dejó la botella antes de que cada uno tomara una de las copas de champagne.

Durante un largo momento se miraron el uno al otro, sus copas listas para hacer un brindis.

—Por finalmente encontrarnos de nuevo—, dijo Serena con suavidad, haciéndose eco en sus palabras de sus sentimientos.

—Por nosotros—, dijo antes de tocar la copa de ella y tomar un largo trago.

Ella se rió, mientras bebía toda la copa.

—Se supone que es para disfrutar. —

Tomó la copa de ella y la dejó en el mostrador antes de tomarla en sus brazos. —Tengo la intención de disfrutar. —La besó de nuevo, con la intención de hacer precisamente eso. Su aliento era cálido contra su boca mientras murmuraba:

—¿En dónde está tu habitación? —

Ella llevó las copas mientras él cogió el champán y una de las rosas rojas del florero sobre la mesa. La siguió escaleras arriba, disfrutando de la vista de su culo bien formado y sus piernas largas. Cuando llegó al rellano, siguieron por un corto pasillo a una habitación que era únicamente Serena. Estaba llena de muebles antiguos de madera de caoba, desde el tocador hasta los vestidores, un asiento encantador y un par de sillas. Pinturas impresionistas al óleo en las paredes, botellas de cristal de todo tipo, tamaños y formas en su tocador, fotos de familia y otras personas dispersas en todas las superficies disponibles y jarrones de flores de colores en su escritorio. Y para su placer extremo, había una cama con dosel, de cuatro postes.

Perfecta.

En el momento en que llegaron a su cama, Serena era un manojo de nervios. Ellos estaban en su territorio, pero él todavía tenía el control.

Darien puso la botella de champán y la rosa roja en la mesilla de noche junto a la cama. Tomó su copa vacía de ella, coronó su medio llena copa de champagne y volvió a llenar su propia copa. Una vez que puso la botella de champagne abajo, levantó su copa de nuevo.

—Por hacer nuevos recuerdos—, dijo con voz áspera, y Serena chocó su copa contra la suya.

Esta vez ella bebió el champagne mientras lo observaba por encima del borde de la copa. Sus miradas se sostuvieron hasta que ambos vaciaron sus copas.

Darien tomó la suya y dejó las dos a un lado.

—¿Tienes algún pañuelo? —

Serena levantó las cejas. Tenía la sensación de que sabía exactamente para qué quería usar los pañuelos, y la idea hizo que su cuerpo se volviera loco.

De un cajón inferior de su tocador, sacó un paquete de pañuelos de todos los tamaños, formas, texturas y colores, y los entregó a Darien. Los tiró en la cama y se acercó a ella.

—Date la vuelta—, dijo mientras la tomaba por los hombros y giraba, de modo que su espalda estuvo hacia él. Se estremeció al sentir el contacto de sus dedos cepillar su columna vertebral mientras bajaba la cremallera hasta donde terminaba en la parte superior de sus nalgas.

Con las manos suaves, empujó el material de sus hombros y dejó caer el vestido al suelo, dejándola sólo en los tacones, la ropa interior de encaje y el sujetador nuevo que había comprado para esta noche. Salió del vestido y se alegró cuando Darien lo recogió y lo puso cuidadosamente en una de las sillas antiguas de su habitación.

El champagne estaba empezando a surtir efecto y se sintió un poco mareada mientras regresaba a ella. Le frotó los hombros y lentamente la miró de pies a cabeza.

—Eres tan hermosa. —

Llegó hasta él y no la detuvo cuando le desabrochó la camisa. El champagne la hacía un poco torpe, pero la abrió todo el camino hasta la cintura. Se sacó la camisa fuera del pantalón y se la quitó antes de tirarla a un lado. Serena quería correr las palmas de sus manos sobre los músculos de su pecho, el abdomen y bíceps. Quería explorar cada parte de él.

Pero él estaba ocupado quitándose los zapatos, los calcetines y dejando caer sus pantalones como si no pudiera esperar más. Cuando estuvo desnudo, lo alcanzó y pasó los dedos sobre su erección que parecía imposiblemente más grande de lo que había estado ayer por la noche.

Serena jadeó cuando él deslizó los dedos en su ropa interior y en sus pliegues. Llegó a su núcleo, retiró el vibrador que estaba resbaloso con sus jugos y lo puso en la mesita de noche.

Agarró su polla más fuerte, esperando que la deslizara en su interior, donde sus dedos y el vibrador habían estado. Pero le dio un gruñido bajo, la recogió en sus brazos y la llevó la corta distancia hasta su antigua cama con dosel. Se rió por el movimiento rápido y el efecto que el champagne estaba teniendo en ella.

Darien la instaló en el centro de la cama y la besó suavemente antes de alcanzar uno de sus pañuelos de seda. Temblores sacudieron su cuerpo mientras le rozaba los labios con la parte interna de su muñeca antes de atarla firmemente a la pata de la cama. Tomó otro pañuelo y se fue al otro lado de la cama, besó el interior de su muñeca y luego restringió ese brazo. Ella no se cansaba de ver su cuerpo desnudo mientras la ataba. Cada músculo flexionándose con sus movimientos y su polla arqueada contra su vientre, diciéndole lo mucho que la deseaba.

Serena estaba tan concentrada en mirarlo que apenas se fijó en él besando el interior de cada tobillo y fijándolo a la pata de la cama. Era tan puramente masculino, tan fluido en sus movimientos que ella no se cansaba de mirarlo.

Cuando terminó y ella estuvo despatarrada en la cama, se sentó en el borde del colchón con la rosa en una mano. Le tocó la nariz con el pimpollo y luego, lentamente, lo deslizó sobre sus labios y barbilla, hasta el hueco de su garganta. Sus atenciones sensuales causaron que una parte de ella cayera enamorada de él un poco más.

Sabía que estaba cayendo rápidamente hacia ese punto, y se preguntó si la había perdonado y se interesaba por ella otra vez en la misma forma en que ella estaba empezando a interesar por él.

Comenzando a amarlo otra vez.

Darien puso la rosa en su vientre luego bajó su sostén de delicado encaje por debajo de los pechos por lo que se alzaron, los pezones doloridos por su boca.

—Estás más bella que nunca—, murmuró mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante, luego chasqueó su lengua en uno de sus pezones.

Serena gimió y arqueó la espalda, empujando sus pechos en su cara. Dio una risa suave y lamió el otro pezón. En lugar de chuparlos, levantó la cabeza y rozó la rosa sobre cada uno de los picos húmedos, lo que la hizo gemir por las sensaciones exquisitas.

Continuó sus movimientos lentos y sensuales con la rosa, arrastrándola hacia abajo por el vientre, en el interior de cada uno de sus muslos. Rozó el capullo sobre la tela que cubría su coño y ella gritó y tiró contra las satinadas restricciones.

—Darien, por favor. —

—¿Qué quieres, ángel? —Arrastró la rosa por encima de uno de sus muslos hasta la rodilla. —Cuéntame. —

—Quiero tu boca en mi coño—. Serena no tenía ningún problema diciéndole exactamente lo que quería. —Luego quiero tu polla dentro de mí. —

—Mmmmm... —Deslizó la rosa hasta el interior de su tobillo y le hizo cosquillas, haciendo que luchara contra sus ataduras de nuevo. —No siempre se puede tener lo que quieres—, dijo y ella gimió.

Continuó su lenta tortura sensual, deslizando la rosa por la parte inferior de un pie, haciéndole cosquillas, y luego fue al otro pie e hizo lo mismo. Los ojos de Serena se humedecieron por ser incapaz de moverse, mientras bromeaba con cada terminación nerviosa hasta que su cuerpo se sintió vivo.

Darien tomó la rosa y la dirigió hasta el interior de la otra pierna, y pensó que iba a morir. La suavidad de los pétalos acariciando su piel la hizo sentir dolorida, le hizo querer venirse con una ferocidad que tuvo que aplacar.

Una vez más, barrió la rosa sobre el paño húmedo que cubría su sexo, y otra vez tiró contra sus ataduras. Trajo su nariz a la ropa interior e inhaló audiblemente.

—Maldita sea, hueles bien—, dijo mientras se aferraba al borde de sus bragas y tiraba a un lado el material.

Serena se hubiera salido de la cama al primer golpe de la lengua de Darien si no hubiera estado restringida. Su grito resonó en la habitación y arqueó sus caderas, rogando por más. Hizo un sonido bajo, como un gruñido mientras insertaba la lengua en su canal y luego bañaba sus pliegues.

—Déjame venirme, déjame venirme, déjame venirme—, suplicó, con lágrimas de necesidad y frustración fugándose hacia debajo de las comisuras de sus ojos.

En lugar de contestarle, le mordió el clítoris y gritó de nuevo. Apretados torbellinos de sensaciones se construyeron en su cuerpo, intensificando lo que había sentido durante toda la noche con el vibrador en su interior. Su cuerpo se ruborizó con el calor mientras él introducía sus dedos en su canal sin dejar de lavar su clítoris.

El calor en su cuerpo causó que el sudor la cubriera con un suave brillo y ella se sintió como si estuviera en llamas. Sacudió la cabeza de lado a lado.

—Daaaarien! ¡Por favor! —

Se levantó, una mirada intensa en sus hermosos rasgos mientras su polla dio un golpecito a su canal. Apoyó las manos sobre la cama, a ambos lados de su pecho.

Sí, sí, sí, sí, sí, sí!

Con una mirada salvaje en sus ojos, Darien golpeó su polla directo en ella.

Serena gritó y luchó contra el dominio que los pañuelos tenían en sus muñecas y tobillos. Todo se sentía tan correcto con él dentro de ella. Como si fueran dos mitades que finalmente se juntaran de nuevo.

Se metió dentro y fuera con movimientos lentos, medidos, y se mordió el labio para no gritar y rogarle de nuevo que la dejara venirse.

Sus labios se encontraron con los suyos en un beso con fuerza dominante.

Un beso de propiedad.

La sensación de tenerlo dentro de ella, su cuerpo en movimiento contra el suyo, su olor masculino y picante, todo eso se combinó para intoxicarla mucho más que los efectos del champagne.

Lo miró a los ojos y su expresión era feroz e intensa.

—Tú me perteneces a mí de nuevo, ángel. Dilo. —

—Yo soy tuya y tú sabes muy bien que eres mío, Darien Chiba—, dijo ella sin vacilar.

Sonrió, con una chispa en sus ojos y comenzó a empujar más y más rápido. Tan duro que la cabecera golpeaba contra la pared y ella lo sentía profundo, tan profundo. Quería abrazarlo, para envolver sus piernas alrededor de él. Pero la sensación de estar atada se añadía a la creciente necesidad de llegar al orgasmo.

Su necesidad debió haber estado en sus ojos porque se acercó y le susurró al oído: —Córrete, cariño. —

Esas dos palabras suaves, desataron una reacción en cadena que la tuvo llorando y gritando. El fuego que había estado creciendo ferozmente en su cuerpo estaba tan caliente que pensó que los pañuelos podrían arder en sus tobillos y muñecas.

Espasmos tras espasmos, salían de su núcleo mientras Darien continuaba impulsándose dentro y fuera de ella. Luego gruñó su clímax mientras su cuerpo se estremecía entre sus muslos y su polla latía en su centro. Después de unos cuantos golpes más, mantuvo sus caderas apretadas a la de ella y tomó su boca con otro beso, reclamando.

Estaba respirando fuerte mientras Darien se apartaba de ella y desataba cada uno de los pañuelos en cuestión de segundos. Tan pronto como estuvo libre, la envolvió en sus brazos, la cabeza bajo su barbilla, su muslo fijando sus caderas hacia abajo, y su mejilla presionada contra el pecho. Olía a sudor y sexo y ella nunca se había sentido tan querida, tan protegida... no desde...

—Quería decir lo que dije—. La abrazó con más fuerza a medida que hablaba.—Esta vez no voy a dejarte ir. —

**Continuara…**


	7. Chapter 7 final

**Tomándolo Legalmente**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no me pertenece si no a la autora Cheyenne McCray y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Taking on the law****o en español que es Controlada por la Ley de la serie ****TABOO**** y los personaje de Sailor moon tampoco son míos si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi yo solo voy adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y espero que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es, Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**CAPÍTULO 7**

Brillaban las luces de Navidad y Serena las observaba, fascinada por su brillo. Estaba acurrucada junto al árbol, con las piernas dobladas debajo de ella. Llevaba un sexy vestido rojo pequeño que Darien había escogido para ella, junto con un par de zapatos de tacón alto de tiras. Darien estaba en la cocina, preparando una taza de chocolate caliente para cada uno. Se veía bien esta noche en jeans negro y una camisa roja a juego con el color de su vestido.

Era la víspera de Navidad y había pasado el día con los hermanos de Darien, Zafiro, Andrew, y Nicolás, así como con Rei, la muy joven novia de Nicolás, junto con sus padres que habían volado desde Florida. La madre de Serena se había unido al grupo, pero se fue temprano, ya que no se sentía bien. Su hermano y su esposa Tammy habían pasado las vacaciones con la familia de Tammy.

Serena no podía creer lo rápido que el último par de meses habían pasado volando. Ella y Darien habían salido como lo habían hecho cuando eran adolescentes, y se habían divertido mucho juntos. Habían ido al autocine y tenido relaciones sexuales en el asiento trasero de la enorme cabina de su camioneta, fueron a pizzerías y heladerías, habían cenado en finos restaurantes, pasaron tiempo con sus amigos de la policía viendo partidos, tomando cerveza y comiendo bocadillos, y se reunieron con algunos de sus compañeros de trabajo también.

Suspiró y su piel se estremeció al pensar en toda la diversión que había tenido en el cuarto de bondage de Darien. Él podía ponerla en custodia en cualquier momento. Siempre y cuando se asegurara de que la puerta a la sala de bondage estuviera cerrada.

No había tenido ningún problema en conseguir superar a cómo-se-llame. Y consideraba que la amistad que había pensado que había tenido con Molly no era en absoluto una amistad. Las amigas no se follan a los novios de sus amigas.

Pero si no hubiera sido por ellos, nunca habría sido detenida por Darien...

Serena se movió hacia el piso mientras miraba hacia arriba, al árbol espumoso en la sala de Darien. Debajo del árbol había dos presentes más que no habían abierto. Uno era de ella para Darien, y el otro de Darien para ella. Se preguntó qué había en la caja que había envuelto en papel rojo con un lazo verde metálico. Era del tamaño de una caja de zapatos, y no tenía idea de lo que había en ella.

Las luces de la sala se apagaron y las luces de Navidad brillaron aún más. Oyó pasos cruzar la alfombra y miró hacia arriba para ver a Darien con dos tazas cubiertas con un montón de crema batida. Se veía tan guapo que quería poner la crema batida en él y comerlo todo.

Sonrió y le tendió una taza. Tomó un sorbo de chocolate que estaba a la temperatura adecuada para que no se quemara la lengua. Captó el sabor de algo fuerte y miró a Darien.

—Bueno, ¿qué has puesto en esto? —

Darien se echó a reír.

—Tienes un bigote de nata montada—, dijo poco antes de inclinarse, besarla y correr la lengua sobre su labio superior.

—Mmmmm... —Serena suspiró cuando él se apartó. —Creo que voy a asegurarme de tener crema batida en mi cara todo el tiempo.

Otro beso fue su recompensa antes de seguir bebiendo su chocolate caliente mezclado con aguardiente.

Cuando terminaron, Darien tomó sus tazas y las puso en una mesita cerca del sofá de piel en forma de L. Se instaló en el suelo junto a ella y tomó los dos regalos de debajo del árbol de Navidad.

—Quiero que abras tu último regalo. — Su expresión era seria, pero había una chispa en sus ojos.

—¿Qué me traes? —, dijo con una sonrisa. —¿Mi propio flogger? —

—¿Cómo lo adivinaste? —Encontró de nuevo sus labios en un beso suave antes de moverse hacia atrás y mirarla con sus ojos oscuros e intensos.

Serena le entregó su regalo. —

—Espero que te guste. —

—Podrías darme un par de calcetines y me encantaría. —Quitó el lazo dorado y le arrancó el plateado papel de regalo. Durante un largo momento se quedó en silencio mientras miraba la fotografía enmarcada que ella le había dado.

—Gracias, cariño. —Su voz sonaba gruesa cuando le cubrió los hombros con un brazo y le apretó cerca de él.

Era una foto de ellos dos juntos, él en su camiseta de fútbol y Serena en su camiseta de porrista del equipo. Se veían tan jóvenes, tan enamorados mientras miraban uno en los ojos del otro.

¿Cómo podía haber dejado ir eso?

Darien le dio un beso, un beso de amor que le dijo lo mucho que apreciaba su regalo.

Cuando llegó su turno para abrir el regalo de Darien, le temblaban las manos. No se molestó en tomarlo lentamente, le arrancó el papel con entusiasmo.

Era una caja de zapatos debajo de la envoltura de papel, suya de hecho. Ella lo miró y levantó una ceja.

—Ábrela—, dijo, señalando a la caja.

Serena levantó la tapa para encontrar un par de billetes de avión situados en la parte superior de una capa de papel de seda. Las manos le temblaban aún más cuando abrió uno de ellos.

—¿París? —Ella sonrió a Darien, sintiendo que iba a explotar de emoción. —¿Vamos a París? —

—Mira en la caja, debajo de los boletos—, dijo con una sonrisa.

Por alguna extraña razón su corazón empezó a latir aún más fuerte que cuando había descubierto los boletos a París. Los hizo a un lado, excavado a través de los papeles y se encontró un estuche de terciopelo rojo.

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y hurgó torpemente cuando abrió la caja para descubrir un hermoso solitario de marquesita. Serena sostuvo su mano sobre su boca y las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas. Temblaba tan fuerte que casi dejó caer la caja.

Le tomó la cara entre las manos, volviendo la cabeza hacia él.

—Cásate conmigo, Serena Tsukino. —

A Serena le costaba hablar. Se sentía abrumada, mareada, como si esto le estuviera sucediendo a otra persona. Durante un largo momento se quedó mirándolo a los ojos, dándose cuenta de que todas sus esperanzas, sus sueños y su felicidad, estaban con este hombre.

—Sí—, susurró. —Dios, sí. —

Darien la aplastó contra él, abrazándola tan fuerte que apenas podía respirar.

—Ya era malditamente hora—dijo, se rió y enjugó una lágrima.

Sus dedos siguieron temblando mientras se ponía el diamante en su dedo anular. Brillaba, capturando las luces de Navidad, cuando se encendían y se apagaban.

—¿Luna de miel en París? — Sonrió hacia él. —¿Cuándo es la boda? —

—Te amo, ángel—. Le apretó las manos. —Creo que hemos esperado el tiempo suficiente. Reservé el viaje para las dos primeras semanas de enero. Espero que no te importe, lo arreglé con tu jefe, y organicé una boda íntima el día antes de irnos. —

—Te amo tanto. —Serena envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Darien. —No podría haber pedido un mejor regalo de Navidad que tú. —

La llevó a la alfombra y fueron a yacer casi bajo el árbol de Navidad.

—Yo soy el afortunado. —

—Los dos lo somos—. Trazó su dedo sobre sus firmes labios. —Si no me hubieras detenido... —

—Gracias a Dios que lo hice. —

Darien empezó desenvolverla como si fuera un regalo de Navidad, casi con reverencia, descubriendo cada centímetro de ella. El calor del aire de la habitación rozó su piel desnuda mientras esperaba a que se quitara su propia ropa. No fue tan lento en eso. Antes de que se diera cuenta, estaba entre sus muslos y sus piernas se habían enganchado en torno a su cintura.

—Nuestra primera vez fue bajo un árbol de Navidad—, dijo mientras miraba hacia él.

Darien cruzó las manos con las suyas.

—Y tengo la intención de hacer el amor contigo en el árbol cada año, por el resto de nuestras vidas. —

Serena jadeó cuando entró en ella tan lento como si todavía fuera virgen. Esta vez fue un verdadero placer, mientras su futuro esposo la llenaba, haciéndola sentir completa de nuevo.

El colgante de corazón entrelazado que ahora siempre llevaba se sentía frío contra su piel desnuda y el anillo estaba cómodo en su dedo. Bombeó sus caderas dentro y fuera, construyendo sensaciones en su cuerpo que amenazaban con superarla.

—Córrete conmigo—, dijo mientras sostenía su mirada.

La habitación en sí parecía brillar con luces de Navidad cuando la golpeó su clímax. Su cuerpo se sentía como si estuviera brillando junto con ellas.

Darien dio un fuerte gemido mientras se corría. Empujó sus caderas varias veces y luego se reunieron en un abrazo de manera que ella yació casi encima de él.

—Estás en casa ahora, ángel—, dijo mientras la sostenía con fuerza.

Ella suspiró contra su pecho.

—Y estoy aquí para quedarme. —

**FIN**

**N/a: Hola chicas se termino nooooooo y ahora que hacemos, muy sencillo esperar que adaptemos Tomando el Trabajo jejejeje. Esperamos les allá gustado mucho y nos dejen Rew jejejej. Saludos y se les quiere chicas. **

**PD: mil gracias por sus Review chicas.**

**Títulos de la serie TABOO:**

**01 – Tomando instrucciones**

**02 – Dominada por la ley**

**03 – Tomando el trabajo**

**04 – Tomándolo personalmente**

**Tomando El Trabajo**

**ARGUMENTO:**

La consultora de diseño de software Serena Tsukino programa una entrevista para un puesto en Consultoría Chiba, pero una fuerte tormenta de lluvia, un bolso derramado y un encuentro casual con un pedazo de hombre caliente que conoció en circunstancias muy comprometedoras hace unos meses, pueden hacer de esa entrevista una fantasía erótica pura y simple.

Desde el momento en que Darien Chiba ve a Serena y recuerda dónde la conoció, sabe que ella sería una perfecta sumisa. Cuando se le cae la cartera y un flogger se desliza fuera, la entrevista da un giro totalmente diferente hacia territorio tabú. La bella rubia se encuentra sin Dom y Darien se encuentra sin sumisa. En un encuentro sensual, Darien se encuentra ofreciendo a Serena un puesto diferente, entonces descubre que le gustaría hacer que ese puesto sea permanente y convencer a Serena de tomarlo.


End file.
